Why Is My Life So Complicated?
by theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: A poor teenager named Natsu who's abused at home meets a rich, CEO named Gray. They go to school together; but they can't stand each other. Can they work out there differences or will they hate each other as long as they live. And will Natsu be saved before it's too late. My Valentine's day fic.
1. A New Student

**HELLO EVERYBODY (imagine it like Grover from Sesame Street) LOL. I am so excited to be writing this for you guys**_**. **_**I wanted to finish a story first but I knew I would never finish any of them in time. So; I decided to just start it now and hope to make it short but not too short. Wish me luck and I hope you like this. **

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

Another day of hell; but others will call it school. School is by far the worst place to be. My life personally is the worst in the whole school. The teachers don't like me because I'm fun. I like to make jokes and be loud to make the day more interesting and you know what I get; a swat to the back of the head with a ruler and 2 hours detention. The detention situation is the worst because every day that I'm late after school; my old man gets pissed. But; I'm not really worried about that now. Right now I'm worried about being late for school. I was running down the streets of Magnolia; people were moving out of my way as I rushed through. I kept a firm grip on my bag. I can't lose any more of my books; these textbooks are expensive. I can't afford to keep replacing my textbooks. The school was coming into view and I saw there were people heading inside.

"It looks like I just made it." I said. I ran up to the doors and walked inside. My breathing was heavy from running for so long. I started walking down the hall towards my locker. Some of the students would look my way as I walked. I don't really blame them. They know I'm always late so they're probably just surprised I made it. I walked up to my locker and put in the combination. Lucky for me my combination is easy to remember. I went right then left then right again and the locker opened for me. I sighed in relief and placed my bag in the locker. I quickly grabbed my books and raced down to home room. Luckily, homeroom is only around the corner so I should make it. I turned the corner and stopped at the first door to the left. I grabbed the slide handle and pulled the door open to the right. I walked in and everyone was talking and laughing. I walked over to my desk and sat down; placing my books on the desk.

"Hey Natsu; I'm surprised to see you're here." A voice called to me. I looked up to see Lucy and Erza.

"Hey guys; what's up?" I asked. Erza smiled and adjusted her glasses.

"We were just surprised to see you here on time. I was really looking forward to messing with you." Erza said.

I sweat dropped; "Thanks…I guess." I said. The bell sounded and everyone sat down in their seats as Sensei walked into the classroom.

"Please rise." The cat sensei said. We stood up from our seats and Mira walked over to the podium like every other day. She lifted Happy-Sensei onto the podium and bowed to him. "Thank you Mirajane-san."

"You're most welcome, Happy-Sensei." She said. She stood back up and walked over to her desk.

"Now students; I have a special announcement." Sensei said. Everyone was whispering to each other about the news. "Settle down students. I wanted to inform you that we have a new student joining us today." I gasped; since when we're we getting a new student. The front classroom door slid open and every gasped. The new student walked in and stood next to the podium. "Everyone I would like to introduce the president and CEO of Fullbuster corporations; Gray Fullbuster." My jaw dropped; why the hell does this kid need to come to school if he's already so successful. Gray was a handsome man; the girls all love him. His raven black hair was neatly brushed and his uniform was wrinkle free. Damn, rich people. Gray is an important person to Magnolia. He creates virtual reality systems for people to go into; like a video game. I remember Lucy saying something about it feeling so realistic. He bowed to everyone and raised his head.

"I look forward to the school year I will share with all of you. I hope that you will treat me just like any other student." Gray said. The girls screamed like fan girls and fainted to the floor. I raised an eyebrow and Gray stood up straight.

"Uh, Gray why don't you sit next to Natsu." Happy-Sensei suggested. Sensei looked in my direction. "Natsu, raise your hand so that Gray can find you." I sighed and raised my hand high. Gray looked over in my direction and walked over. Everyone watched as he came over to me. Most of the girls were jealous but if you ask me; I'm doing them a favor. If he sat next to one of the smarter girls; they would stop paying attention and start to fail. Lucky for me I use the detention time as a study period. Hey; I have to do something for 2 hours. Why do you think I pass at a C average? Gray sat down in the desk to my right and looked over at me.

"So your name is Natsu, huh. I look forward to seeing you around." He said. I rolled my eyes at him and looked back at Happy-Sensei. Gray huffed and looked back at Sensei.

"Well then students let's start today's lesson." Happy- Sensei said.

"Aye Sir." The class yelled.

* * *

_**(At lunch break)**_

I sighed as I looked at the time. Only half of the school day has gone by. This is getting annoying; why does school have to be so boring. Not to mention this new student; Gray Fullbuster or whatever. There's something off about him. I grabbed my bento box and closed my locker door. I looked over to my right. I jumped in surprise and glared. He chuckled and got up from against the locker.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked.

He put on an emotionless mask. "I'm going to make this clear; clear enough for even an idiot like you to understand." He said. I growled and he smirked. "Don't talk to me; don't call me Gray. You will call me Gray- Sama just as my employees. Lastly; if you get in my way; anyway at all, I'll kick your ass into next week."

"Who the hell do you think you are? I don't have to listen to you Gray." I said. He growled and his foot found his way to the back of my leg. He pulled his leg back and I slipped onto the floor. My bento box flew into the air; landing right next to my leg. Gray looked down at it and stomped onto it. My eyes widened; my lunch. I clenched my fists and shot up from the floor. I raised a fist and punched him across the floor. He flew into the air and skidded onto the floor. He placed a hand to his red cheek; the girls swarming him to help him up. Once he was completely stood up the girls looked my way with glares.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" One of the girls yelled.

"You're gonna pay for hurting Gray." Another girl yelled. I stepped back and they all started running towards me.

"Shit." I muttered. I turned around and ran for the cafeteria. If I can find Erza, then they'll back off. I didn't dare look back; if I do then they'll catch me.

"Get back you bastard." The girls yelled.

"Back off you bitches." I yelled. I skidded around the corner and saw an open classroom. I ran inside and closed the door softly behind me. I locked it behind me and leaned against the wall. My breathing was heavy; I slid down the wall until I hit the cold floor. I brought my knees to my chest to catch my breath. "Damn bitches." I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. "I just can't catch a break today." I listened out for background noise. It was absolutely quiet, besides my heart hammering in my chest. I stood up from the floor and walked over to the door. I shakily reached for the handle and slid the door open. I looked around the halls; no one in sight. I took a deep breath and walked out; sliding the door back.

"That's what happens when you mess with me." A voice said. I put a hand to my heart and looked back at him.

"Do you have to scaring me you jerk?" I asked. He smirked and I sighed. "Whatever; I'm leaving. We have class in a few minutes so it would be pointless to go to lunch." I looked Gray's way and rolled my eyes. I walked towards him and bumped his shoulder. "Oops." He growled and I smirked as I walked past him and around the corner.

* * *

_**(After school)**_

"Oi, Lucy what are you doing after school today." I asked. I was standing next to Lucy as she got her books for homework.

"Sorry Natsu; I have work tonight." She said. She closed her locker; her bag in hand. "You should really get a job Natsu. You know because of your father."

"Shut up; I don't want anyone to know about that." I snapped. She huffed and walked past me; I turned to her.

"Either way, you need to get a job. If not for your dad's sake then start saving up to move out." She said. I sighed and she walked away and headed to work. I clenched my fists around the handle of my bag. I don't like the mention of my old man. He's the last person I want to talk about. I walked over to the doors of the school; the first thing I saw was Gray standing near his limo. He was talking to his security or something. I saw him enter his limo and watched it speed away down the street. I blinked and shrugged my shoulders.

"At least I get the rest of the day to myself. Dad shouldn't be back from work until 21:00pm** [1]**." I said. I walked down the stairs and headed home. The walk home is always calming for me. It helps me forget about everything that's happened in school. Trust me; I have a lot to forget; the bitches who chased me; Gray, the arrogant prick and Lucy bugging me about getting a job. I took a deep breath; what bugs me the most is the prick. Why did he seem so happy to see me in class but totally change his attitude to an arrogant asshole? It doesn't matter; I don't want that asshole in my life anyway. I opened the gate to my house and walked up the path. I walked up to the door and opened it. I walked inside; the smell of booze and vomit flooded my nose. I gasped and held my nose. I hate walking in here every day because the overwhelming smells are so hard to take in. But, if it's this strong then dad must be home.

"Natsu is that you?" A drunken voice called to me. I shook in my spot near the door; dad's home. He's not supposed to be home for another few hours. The sound of footsteps was heard heading towards the living room. I reached back for the door knob when my father walked into the living room. He looked my way, "Where the hell have you been? You're late."

"I'm not late. I'm 5 minutes early. I didn't even get detention today." I said nervously. My dad walked over to me and put a finger to my chest.

"Are you talking back to me?" He asked; his drunken breath hitting my face. I had the urge to vomit from how bad it reeked.

"N-No; I was just trying to correct you. Gomenasi Tou-san." I said shakily. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and I gasped. He hoisted me up in the air and threw me behind him. I crashed into the wall; landing on my right arm. I had tears running down my face from pain. He picked me up again and walked over to the dining room table. He slammed me onto the table and I cried out in pain.

"This is for correcting me boy." He said. He lit a cigarette and took a smoke before looking down at me. He brought the cigarette down towards me and my eyes widened.

"Please don't do it." I begged. He put the cigarette end on my arm and I cried out in pain from the burning. He removed the bud from my arm; a small burn mark sits on my arm. He placed it down again on my cheek and I screamed. My tears falling down my face. "Stop dad." I cried. He growled and pressed harder into my cheek. I screamed louder; tears falling faster.

"You're such a disgrace to me. Your mother should have taken you with her." My dad said. I clenched my eyes shut; the thought of my mother. She always loved me; but then just left me here. I put an arm over my eyes as my father removed the bud from my cheek. He threw the bud onto the floor and walked over to the refrigerator. He grabbed another can of beer and shut the door. He walked out of the kitchen and I just lied there; crying in despair and pain. This is what I go through every day since my mother left me 6 years ago. The abuse has only gotten worse as time went by. I put my other hand to my cheek; to cover my burn. I have more scars on my body then a gang member. I removed the arm over my eyes and looked over at my arm. The burn on my arm isn't that badly burned but my cheek is a different situation. I'm going to have to put on some cover up make up. I started buying cover up when I was 12 years old. I sat up from the table slowly; my lower back was still in pain from being thrown onto the table. I put my legs over the table and jumped down. I walked over to the bathroom and grabbed my cover up from the cabinet. I dabbed a bit on my cheek and quickly left the room and headed into the living room again. I grabbed my bag and quickly left the house. I might as well go see Lucy at her job; maybe even see if it's any fun. Because I need to move out and soon. Because if I don't leave that house soon; I could end up dead.

* * *

**1: Military time for 9:00pm.**

**Me: I know it's not very romanctic yet but it will soon. Trust me. **

**Gray: I was such an asshole. **

**Natsu: Yeah; that was awful. **

**Me: YOU'RE ALL SO MEAN TO ME.**

**Lucy: Yeah, you guys are being mean. **

**Me: Thanks Lucy.**

**Lucy: Welcome.**

**Me: Review. **


	2. A Run In With Your Rivals Brother

**HELLO EVERYONE…I was so happy that so many people reviewed for my story. I know that the first chapter was sad so I'm going to try to make this one happy…maybe. Ok let's start. **

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

SO MUCH GOD DAMN PAPER WORK! My hand has already gone numb twice today from finishing two stacks of paper work already. I sighed and placed my pen down and pushed the intercom button that's under my desk. "Melody can you bring me a coffee?" I asked.

"Right away; Gray-Sama." She replied. I removed my finger from the button and turned my leather chair towards the large window behind me. It had a great view of the town since I was on the 34th floor. I stood up from the chair; folding my arms behind my back. Today has been a rather interesting day to say the least. I had originally thought that school was going to be a waste of time. But, what I discovered that the only thing school is good for is to mingle with idiots and create rivalry. I have accomplished the rivalry however I refuse to mingle with idiots. They have no use for my time; let alone my presence. My office door opened and I turned around. Melody walked in with my coffee in hand. She placed it down on my desk and bowed to me. "Your coffee Gray-Sama."

"Thank you; Melody." I thanked. She stood up straight and walked out of my office and back to her desk as my secretary. I grabbed my coffee and brought it to my lips. The hot taste of coffee and the dash of scotch flow down my throat. Even though I am a year under age to drink I still have Melody sneak me a few drops into my coffee. It helps me calm down when I'm stressed and tastes awesome in coffee. I pulled away from the cup and placed it back on the coaster on my desk. I cracked my knuckles and sat back down in my chair. I might as well start back on my paper work. What joy? I picked my pen back up and opened a new file. Suddenly my door opened and a small figure stood at the front of my desk.

"Nii-Sama." The boy called to me. I looked up at him with a smile. I put my pen down and closed the file.

"Ah, Romeo thank god you're here. I needed someone to take me away from this." I said happily. Romeo Fullbuster is my adorable little brother. He always comes when I need him.

He giggled; "Well I came by because I knew you weren't going to have your dinner break so I came by to make sure you do." He said.

I smirked; "Let me guess, you want to go to Fairy Tail don't you?" I asked.

He twiddled his thumbs with a smile on his face; his puppy dog eyes shining brightly. "Please, I want to see Lucy-San again." He begged.

I chuckled; "Alright; but don't order too much food." I chuckled. He jumped around cheering about seeing Lucy-San. I smiled and grabbed my coat from the coat rack and grabbed my coffee before we left my office to the Fairy Tail café.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I had a bored look on my face as I watched Lucy take care of customers left and right. I'm surprised she can keep up. Also; I wonder how she can stand Loke flirting with her every time she passes by. The uniforms are short because the owner is a pervert to women. However men uniforms are regular with black pants and white button up shirt; the girls have to wear short little maid outfits. She can't stand them but will put up with it to pay her rent. I sighed and grabbed my bag from off the floor and grabbed my History textbook and began to go over the lesson to start my homework. I sometimes come here to also do homework when I don't get detention. It's nice and quiet.

"Oi, Natsu what are you up to?" A voice asked me. I looked up to see a smiling Loke. He sat down in the chair across from me.

"I'm doing my homework; so leave me alone." I said, highly annoyed.

He pouted; "I just wanted to know what you were doing Natsu-chan." He said.

I growled; "I told you to stop calling me that." I said.

He chuckled; "So Natsu-Chan; who are you going with to the Valentine's Day dance?" He asked.

"I don't plan on going; too many happy couples for me." I said.

"Aww, Natsu-Chan; why not go with me?" He complained.

I sighed; "Because Loke; you'll try to get me in bed." I said. I tried to concentrate on my homework but I know that's not going to happen.

He smirked; "You would know even if I tried; you would want to." He said.

"The answer is still no. I don't like you like that." I said.

"I know you're lying." He said. I glared at him and sighed.

"Lucy, Loke's being a pervert." I yelled to her. Loke gulped and Lucy walked over to my table. She glared down at Loke. She punched him upside the head and Loke held his head.

"OWW; that hurt Lucy." Loke complained.

Lucy shook her hand back and forth from the force of the punch. "That's what you get for being a pervert. Now get back to work." She said. She walked back over to her next table since she was interrupted. Loke stood up from his chair and looked back at me.

"See you later, Natsu-Chan." He said. He gave me a wink and walked away. I sighed and went back to my homework. I plan to get something done before I have to go home. My eyes quickly running down the pages; trying to take in as much information as I could. My pencil filling in answers into my notebook as I found them in the textbook. I heard the door to the café open and I looked up. I growled as I saw who walked in. The raven haired; egotistical bastard, Gray Fullbuster and some kid. The hostess led them to a private booth in the back near a window. It figures; with him being famous and all. They sat down and the kid seemed to already know what he wanted. He was all bouncy and looking already.

"Wait; why the hell do I care?" I asked myself. Since when have I cared what that bastard is up to? I shook my head and went back to my homework. I kept getting curious and looking up at Gray but I was able to finish up my history homework. I put my books back in my bag and waited for Lucy. I looked back at Gray's table; I noticed Lucy was the one taking their orders. The kid seemed to be all excited to see her as he bounced around telling her his order. Why is that kid so jumpy? I may never know. I saw him look back at me and he looked back at Gray. My eyes widened, "Shit." I looked back at my bag and pretended to rummage through it. I cannot let him know that I'm here.

"Hey." A curious voice called to me. I jumped up and looked down at the child beside me.

"Yeah; who are you?" I asked. He smiled and sat down in the chair that Loke had occupied earlier.

"My name is Romeo Fullbuster." He said. No way; that bastard has a brother. He smiled at me and placed his chin in his hands. "I'm here with my brother because we're having dinner. I couldn't help but notice that you kept looking my way."

"What's your point?" I asked.

He put a finger to his lips. "My point is that you seem bored. Why don't you come over to our table?" He suggested.

"You don't even know me." I said.

He chuckled; "Maybe not but my Nii-Sama does. He told me all about you. The "Pink haired bastard" is all he talked about on the phone ride to his office." He said. That's not weird at all.

I raised an eyebrow, "Well it's nice to know how much he doesn't like me. But; I'm just trying to get homework done and waiting for Lucy." I said.

He gasped; "You're friends with Lucy. She's my favorite waitress because she's funny." He commented.

"Cool; but I really don't want to see your brother so I'm going to have to pass on the offer. But; if you want we can go to the arcade or something tomorrow. I'll probably be here tomorrow anyway." I suggested. He smiled and put out his pinky finger.

"Do you promise?" He asked.

I smiled; "Promise, just don't tell your brother. I'm probably sure if he found out that he would kill me or get mad at you. And I don't want you getting blamed." I said. He nodded and ran back to his brother so that he could eat his dinner. Lucy came over to me and smiled.

"I see you have met Romeo. He's such a cute kid." Lucy said.

I nodded "Yeah; he's a cute kid; but his brother is the problem." I said.

She sighed, "I know you don't like Gray, but Romeo really is a sweet kid. Don't let Gray stop you from hanging out with him." Lucy said.

I sighed; "I'll think about it. We are going to the arcade tomorrow; I just hope Gray doesn't find out." I said. She shook her head in disbelief and walked away to her last table. I smiled and picked up my school bag from next to my chair and walked out of the café. I know Lucy has to head right home after work so I have to walk home by myself. I looked back at Romeo and Gray through the window and walked away from the café and headed home.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

After dinner we rode in the limo back to the mansion. Even though it was late I have to stop back at the office to collect my homework as well as my office work. It's only 8:26pm at night but I try to be home early so that I can go right to bed after so much work. "Nii-Sama, why do you not like Natsu; he's a really nice guy?" Romeo asked.

"I don't really like that many people at all Romeo. He's just loud and annoying." I commented.

He pouted; "Well I think he's really nice. He even seemed hurt when I said you called him a pink haired bastard." Romeo said.

"What have I told you about language?" I snapped.

He pouted; "You curse more than I do." He commented.

"That's because I'm older and am overstressed so I have more of a reason." I said. He sighed and sat back in his seat. He seemed upset but seemed to be happy as well. "What's wrong?"

He looked over at me, "Nothing's wrong; I'm just a little stuffed from dinner." He said. I nodded and the limo stopped in front of the office. The driver stepped out and walked down to my door. He opened the door for me and I stepped out and he shut the door. Romeo can stay in the limo with the driver; I'm only going to be 10 minutes max. I opened the door to the building and walked inside. I walked down the hall until I reached the elevators. I pushed the up button and the elevator doors opened. I walked inside and pushed the 34th floor button and stepped back until my back hit the wall. The doors closed and we started up to my level. I had personally made the 34th floor my personal level; only for me and my secretary. She gets a room and I get a room. That way the floor is quiet and we can concentrate. The elevator ride is always quick so I got up there quickly. The doors opened and I walked out and turned down the hall to my office. My secretary has already left for the day so the floor is completely silent; the only sound was my feet hitting the carpeted floor. I stopped in front of my office door and opened the door and walked inside.

"All I have to do is get my bag and some files and I can leave." I said to myself. I walked inside and looked around for my bag. I saw that it was on the chair I had in my office that was on the right side of my desk. I walked over and grabbed it off the chair and walked over to my desk and put some of the files into my bag. After that was taken care of I grabbed my desk chair and pushed it in. I looked out the window and looked over the city. The sun has already set and the moon has risen over the city. The stars shined over the buildings, bringing down more light. I looked down at the streets; people walked around after getting done with their errands. But one person caught my eyes. Natsu! He was walking down the street; his bag held over his shoulder; the moonlight shining down on him; making his skin glow. He looked over in the direction of my building and started walking over. I quickly grabbed my bag from off the chair; turned off the lights and headed down to the limo.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

"Hey Romeo; what's up?" I asked. He smiled and stuck his head out the window of the limo.

"I'm just waiting for Nii-Sama to come back." He said. I looked up at the building; who knows what level he's on. That building is huge. I looked back down at Romeo. "By the way; I can't wait for our day at the arcade."

I chuckled; "I can't wait either." I said. He chuckled and we heard the doors to the building open. I looked up to see Gray walking down towards the limo. "Got to go kid." I quickly turned around and left the lot.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"Romeo; why was Natsu here?" I asked. I got into the limo and Romeo chuckled.

"Nii-Sama you need to calm down. He only came by because I said hi." He said.

"Alright; just don't get used to talking to him. You know how much I can't stand him." I said.

He pouted; "Maybe if you got to know him then you wouldn't." He complained. We stayed silent as the limo drove down the streets towards the mansion. "This is why I have no friends."

"You're saying it's my fault you don't have friends." I snapped. He shrunk in his seat. "I don't have friends either; do you think I care that I don't have friends."

"People fear you because you're a cold hearted CEO. Everyone fears you because of what you may do to them." He cried. My eyes widened as I saw his tears running down his face. He placed his hands over his eyes. "Maybe if you were nicer and tried to get to know people than people would actually like you for you." I pulled him into my embrace and he cried into my chest. I rubbed soothing circles into his back as he silent cried into my chest.

"Alright." I said. He looked up at me; he wiped his face with the back of his hand. "I'll try to be nicer to people; just because you asked."

He smiled and hugged me tight. "Thank you Nii-Sama." He said. I smiled and hugged him back. The limo came to a stop and the driver opened the door. I pulled away from Romeo and we got out of the limo. We walked inside and he left for bed and I went into my home office to finish up my work before I hit the sack. It is a lot of work; but someone has to do it.


	3. A Day At The Arcade

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

"Lucy; do you have work again tonight?" I asked. She looked over at me from her desk.

"No; I have off tonight, why?" she asked.

"Well, since Romeo and I are heading to the arcade tonight so I was wondering if you wanted to come." I said. She took a minute to think about it. She put a finger to her lips and tapped it against them.

"I don't know Natsu; I was hoping to study tonight." She said.

I put my hands in a prayer like way above my head. "Please Lucy." I begged.

"What's going on with you two?" A voice asked. I looked behind us to see Erza sitting the desk behind Lucy. She adjusted her glasses and looked over at me. "Well."

"I was asking Lucy if she wanted me to go with me to the arcade tonight." I said.

She smiled; "Well if you don't go then I will gladly go." She said to Lucy. Now I was getting nervous. Erza at an arcade; with tons of irresponsible people! That actually sounds interesting to watch.

Lucy finally gave in; "Alright I'll go but you can come too Erza." She said. She nodded and I smiled. Now the whole gang is coming; Romeo is going to be so surprised. The classroom door opened and Sensei walked in.

"Alright students let's begin." Happy Sensei said.

"Aye sir!" the class said.

* * *

_**(After school)**_

The three of us walked down the steps of the school. I was getting more excited by the minute. But, if I'm excited; I can only imagine what Romeo is feeling right now. He's probably jumping around in his seat waiting for the bell to ring already. Lucy saw how much I was jumping around as I walked and sighed.

"Natsu, you need to calm down." Lucy warned.

"Aww but Lucy, I'm just excited. Romeo seems like a lot of fun." I said. Lucy just chuckled and Erza stayed silent.

"Oh Natsu; I have to stop home to change. I really don't want to wear my uniform." Lucy said. We stopped at the gates and I looked over at her.

"Yeah; I want to change as well; this outfit is not appropriate for a day out." Erza said. I sighed; I should have known they would make me go home and change. That means I have to go home and possibly run into my old man again. I unconsciously touched my cheek. The memory of yesterday still haunts me as well as my face.

"Alright; I'll meet you there at 4:00pm then." I said. They nodded and started off to their houses while I just stood there. I removed my hand from my cheek and started back home. I looked down at the hand that covered my cheek. My cover up make up was beginning to run because there were specks of make up on my hand. I clenched my fist and looked up in front of me. My district was one of the poorest in all of Magnolia; however it isn't as bad as you may think. My room has a great view of the city; however there is one thing that sucks about it. I get a great view of the Fullbuster Corporation. I've noticed even before we officially met that he stays there really late sometimes. Speaking of my room; I should probably use my late night entrance. It's a better chance for me to get in and out quickly. I walked down my block and around the corner. I need to get to my back window to get into my room. I walked down my alleyway and saw my rope hanging from the window. I smirked, "Bingo!" I ran up to my window and grabbed the rope that hangs from my window. I put my bag handle in my mouth and started to climb up the wall. I stopped in front of my window and climbed in through my window. I landed on the floor and quickly closed my window until a crack was left open. I took a deep breath and walked over to my bed and placed my bag onto it. I then walked over to my dresser and pulled out and outfit. I took out a red button up shirt and some black jeans and put them on as quickly as I could. Once I had everything on I started to button up my shirt. But; I came to a halt when I heard footsteps heading towards my room.

"Boy; are you home?" My dad asked.

"Shit." I muttered. I left the last two unbuttoned and grabbed my wallet before going to the window. The door to my room opened but I was already gone. I ran down the alley and around the corner and leaned against the tree on the corner. I tried to catch my breath as I leaned against it. I looked down at the rain puddle in the street. My cheek officially had no makeup left; the burn completely visible. Great, what the hell am I supposed to do? I don't want them to see the burn. I sighed; I'll just have to get a travel bottle on the way there. I got up from against the tree; dusting off the dirt that had stuck to my pants and shirt and started on my way to the drug store.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)  
**_

I looked out the window of my office; the sun was beginning to set over the horizon. I've been in the office since 6:00am this morning. I was completely exhausted since I haven't taken a rest all day; until now. Today has been extremely busy; from the interviews to the meetings to the paperwork. It's all too much for me; but I have to do it. My intercom went off and I turned back towards my desk. "Gray-Sama we got word from security that Romeo hasn't returned home nor has he arrived here." Melody informed me. My eyes widened; my breath hitched in my throat. Romeo, where are you then? I quickly pushed the intercom button and took a deep breath.

"Call my driver; ask him if he was called to cancel or if he's seen where he went. I need answers now." I commanded.

"Right away. Gray-Sama." She said and went to gathering information. I removed my finger from the button and sighed.

"Romeo." I whispered sadly. I sat back down in my chair; my head too clouded to remember my paper work lying on the desk. I put my hands over my eyes and leaned my elbows on the desk. What the hell is going on? Romeo always goes right home or to the office. I gasped as I remember my phone. He has a cell phone so he should answer to me. I stood up from my seat and grabbed my cell phone out of my coat pocket. I looked back out the window and dialed his number and placed it against my ear. The phone began to dial the number and I tapped my foot in worry. "Pick up."

"Nii-sama, is that you. What is it?" Romeo asked.

I sighed in relief, "Romeo, where the hell are you? The security said you didn't come home or come to the office so we got worried." I said.

"Sorry Nii-Sama I just wanted to hang out at the arcade today." Romeo apologized.

"You know you're not supposed to go unsupervised Romeo." I said.

He sighed; "I wasn't supposed to tell you this but I guess I have too." He said.

"Tell me what?" I asked nervously.

He sighed again. "I'm not here alone." He said. My eyes widened and I clenched my fists. "I'm here with Natsu."

I growled, "What?" I yelled.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)  
**_

I stood in the bathroom of the arcade; the others have already arrived but I excused myself to the bathroom to cover up my cheek. They hadn't noticed since I had my muffler covering the lower half of my cheek. I looked in the mirror; checking to make sure it blended in to my skin tone. The makeup was blended in and the burn was completely gone. I sighed; I wish I didn't have to put on makeup every day. I turned to the door and walked out. I looked over at the token machine where the others were and walked over to them.

"Come on Natsu; let me race you." Romeo said excitedly. I nodded and we walked over to the racing games and we all sat down. Lucy had gotten my tokens for me while I went into the bathroom and she placed them in a separate bucket. She placed our buckets in between our seats and we each grabbed a token from our buckets and we all put them in the slots and began to choose our cars.

"You're going down Romeo; prepare to eat my dust." I said confidently.

He chuckled; "Fat chance; I'm gonna beat you and you're gonna eat my dust." He said.

This time Erza chuckled; "Actually; I am the one who is going to beat all of you. And you will be left as ashes." She said; victory already set in her chocolate eyes. Lucy laughed at our confidence and we all waited for the light to turn green. The light went from red to yellow to green and we all sped off. The cars went zooming down the virtual track. Cars drove in all different directions; some crashing into others.

"Watch it Lucy, you keep banging into me." I yelled to her.

She pouted; "I'm trying I can't seem to control my car." She complained. I rolled my eyes and we all continued around the tracks. The last lap finally came around; I and Romeo were neck and neck with Erza on our tails.

"Oh Natsu; there's something I need to tell you." Romeo said nervously. I blinked and continued on my way down the track.

"W-What is it?" I asked nervously; trying to keep my eyes focused on the game.

"I should probably let you know that my brother is on his way here." He said.

My eyes widened and I looked his way. "What?" I yelled. I lost focus so my car immediately swivel off course and crashed into the walls of the track. I gasped and looked back at the screen. "Ah man; I lost."

"And I won." Romeo said victoriously. I clenched my fists and looked back at Romeo.

"You little cheater; I bet you just said that to throw me off." I growled.

He sighed; "Actually it was both. I actually did try to throw you off but he really is on his way here and he sounded angry." He said. My face paled; shit what the hell am I supposed to do now? I can only imagine what he's gonna do to me when he finds me.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"Y-Yeah." I said shakily. She frowned at me sudden nervousness. "Why the hell didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I'm sorry, it slipped my mind." He said. He looked down at his knees. "Besides I thought you would leave like everyone else."

I frowned; "Why would I leave? I am not afraid of your bastard of a brother." I said. He looked up at me; tears pricking his eyes. I pulled him into a hug. "I promise I won't leave because of him." He nodded into my chest and I released him from my embrace. We removed ourselves from the racing game and looked around for a new game. However, before we could Gray walked through the doors of the arcade. He started looking for Romeo and I sharpened my eyes towards him. "Oi, Rich boy are you looking for us." He looked in our direction and ran over to us. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and glared at me.

"What the hell are you doing with my brother?" He growled.

I shrugged my shoulders; "The kid wanted to have some fun so I invited him to the arcade. I didn't want him to tell you because I knew you would be a buzz kill and ruin it." I said truthfully.

"Watch your mouth. My brother can tell me whatever he wants." He growled.

"He is right." Romeo said. Gray looked down at Romeo; Romeo had a sad look on his face. "You are an overprotective buzz kill."

"What, but we always hang out." Gray said. Romeo shuffled his feet on the floor and kept his head down.

"Maybe but it's always business related or we go to the café. We don't hang out at the arcade and stuff like we used to." He admitted. Gray clenched his fist around my collar.

"You bastard; what did you do to him?" Gray asked me.

"What, I didn't do anything?" I asked.

"Nii- Sama you promised to be nicer to him."Romeo cried.

"That was until he tried to get you to go against me." Gray said.

"Against you; why would I do that?" I asked. This guy is getting annoying. I wouldn't have Romeo leave his brother for me.

"Shut it; Romeo we're going home." Gray said.

"No." He yelled. The arcade went dead silent; people walking over in our direction to see what was going on. "I want to stay here with my friends. If you don't like it you can back to your office and pout about it." I was shocked that he was talking to his brother this way. And by Gray's look I can see he was shocked too.

"What's gotten into Romeo?" Gray asked shockingly.

"Nothing has gotten into me. I can't do anything without your input can I?" He cried. I felt bad for Romeo; a boy with no friends and an older brother who works all day is pretty tough. Gray let go of my shirt and walked over to Romeo. He kneeled down in front of him and pulled him into his embrace. Romeo's silent sobs were able to be heard in the dead silence. I frowned and looked down at my feet. I almost know how he feels. My mother left me all alone with my father so that he could drink and abuse me in peace. And in school I get abused by teachers with rulers and detention. My life is full of pain and misery but mine may not be nearly as bad as his. Romeo has no friends to keep him company when he is sad; and his brother is almost never around. I felt a tear roll down my face and onto the floor below me. Romeo pulled away from Gray and looked up at me. My tears rapidly flowing down my face now; my hand connected to my arm in a defensive way.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. This time Gray looked up at me; shocked to hear me apologize. I put my hands over my eyes. "I'm sorry for not allowing him to tell you. You had every right to know where he was going and I told him not to tell you because of my own personal problems." They stood up from there kneeling positions and I clenched my fists over my eyes. "I can relate to your pain Romeo." He gasped and I removed my fists from my eyes. My eyes visible to everyone; the tears being shown to everyone around us.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I put a hand over my cheek, "I'm sorry but I can't tell you that." I said. I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked in the direction of the doors. I hadn't noticed that my makeup smeared away. "I'm sorry Romeo, but I have to go; why don't you go home with Gray and you can catch up." I smiled sadly and walked to the doors and left the arcade.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

My face had shock written all over it. Natsu actually apologized to me. I never expected that from him. Romeo grabbed my hand and looked up at me.

"I didn't think we would upset him this badly." Romeo said.

"Yeah." I said. However, what I just noticed before left was something on his cheek. It seemed smeared, as if makeup had been applied. But, why would he need makeup. Now, I've gotten curious which means I'm going to have to find out myself. The only problem is; I know he won't tell me so I'm going to have to do some research on you. Natsu Dragneel. I looked back at Romeo, he seemed highly disappointed. "Why don't we take his advice? I know you must be highly upset but staying here isn't going to help." He sighed and looked back at the girls.

"Lucy-san, Erza-san would you like to join us?" He asked. I was going to interject but I'm sure they've been affected as well.

The rejected our offer; "No thank you, I want to go home and try to get some studying in." Lucy said.

"And I have to get ready for dinner and get to bed you know. Student council president needs to enforce the law." Erza said. The girls waved goodbye and left the arcade. Romeo tugged on my arm and I looked down at him.

"Let's just go, I want to go home and play in our arcade." He said. I nodded and we left the arcade and headed back to mansion. The game room calling our names.


	4. Gray's Research Rescue Mission

_**(Gray's POV)**_

The morning after the incident at the arcade, I sat in my desk in the classroom. I noticed that Lucy seemed anxious to see Natsu; but as the time rolled by I had a feeling he wasn't going to show up today. I focused my eyes back on the laptop in front of me. The files I had asked my secretary to find for me were downloaded onto my laptop. I haven't checked them yet, but I plan to as much as I can while I'm here and at the office. I heard the door slide open and Happy Sensei walked into the room. I quickly powered down my laptop and quickly stood up.

"Good Morning class; I hope you're all ready to learn." Sensei said.

"Hai, Sensei." The class said. He climbed up the steps that he had gotten and stood on the podium.

"Alright, let's get started." He said.

"Aye sir." The class cheered and we began the lesson.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I didn't bother getting out of bed today; I didn't want to see anybody after what happened last night. I looked over at the clock in my room; the time read 8:45am. I rubbed my eyes for the tenth time that morning. Just remembering the moment makes me break down. I almost told them about my father; but it was too public a place and I wasn't ready. I just had to leave and forget about it. I do feel bad that I broke the promise to Romeo; I told him I won't leave him there but I lied to him. I didn't mean to lie but the way things played out I just needed to leave. I grabbed my cell phone from my dresser and looked at the screen. I have 3 missed calls and 5 text messages; all from Lucy and Erza. I felt a pang in my heart; they're both at school; probably were hoping to see me.

"I'm sorry guys." I whispered. I flipped the phone closed and placed it back on my dresser. I pulled my knees closer to my chest and dug my chin into my knees. I looked at myself in the mirror that hangs near my window. My burn was still completely visible since I hadn't bothered wearing makeup today. My room was completely silent; I should feel safe and sound. However, I have a bad feeling; my peace and quiet is going to end. I heard heavy footsteps come towards my room and I closed my eyes. I knew who was coming and I knew I was going to be in for a world of hurt. The door opened; the deep smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke lingered in the air. My father looked in my direction and walked over to me. He grabbed my collar and dragged me out of my bed. I kept my eyes closed as he dragged me out of the room.

"You can sit in that room but can't make breakfast; what the hell are you good for." My father grumbled. He grabbed me into the kitchen and threw me onto the floor. "Get to it; and you better make it good." He walked away and I stood up from the floor. That's all I'm good for now; serving my father with whatever he needs. No matter what it is?

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

The first class went by well; however I must say personally, it was boring as hell. Not having Natsu there to call out an answer or making everyone laugh; it made it boring. Wow, I never knew I cared so much. I sighed and opened my locker door and grabbed my books for the next class.

"Hey Gray, can I ask you something?" A voice asked me. I turned around as I shut my locker door. Lucy stood there with a sad look on her face.

"Depends on what it is." I said.

She sighed, "Do you have anything to do with Natsu being out today?" She asked.

"No. I don't have anything to do with Natsu being out. Why would I want him gone, he's the only thing that keeps class interesting." I answered.

"I know that but we saw how angry you were with him last night so I just wanted to ask." She said. I nodded and she walked away; back over to Erza who was waiting for here at the door to their next class. I clutched my books against my chest and turned back around to my locker and re-opened it. I placed my books back into my locker and grabbed my coat and briefcase. I closed my locker once again and quickly left the school. Natsu wouldn't just stay home from school. Something is definitely up, and I need to find out. I grabbed my cell phone as I walked down the halls of the school. I quickly dialed my driver to inform him that I need to be picked up immediately. I put my phone back in my pocket and headed for the doors.

"Mr. Fullbuster, where the hell do you think you're going?" A voice called behind me. I stopped in my tracks and looked over my shoulder. Another teacher who happened to be a cat was stomping her foot in annoyance.

"Gomen Carla Sensei but I have something important to handle. I'll have someone pick up my work." I said. She sighed and turned her back to me.

"Very well just don't make a habit of leaving whenever you like. I'm keeping my eye on you." She said. I nodded and left the building and saw my limo parked in front. I walked down the steps towards the limo and my driver opened the door for me.

"Why the sudden leave Gray-Sama?" He asked. I stepped in and waited for him to come into the car. He opened his door and slid inside and started the engine.

"I have some very important business to take care of." I said. He nodded and we started down the road. "This cannot wait."

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I felt excruciating heat hit my face. The burning pain immediately stung my skin. I screamed in pain as I fell to the floor. The smell of coffee and hot flesh was brought to my nose.

"You call this coffee, it tastes like shit." My father yelled. I stood up and grabbed a towel from the counter and wiped the coffee off of my face. I felt tears of pain rolling down my cheeks but I took no notice to it.

"Gomenasi, I really tried to make it good, but I've never made coffee before." I apologized.

He growled and stood up from his seat on the couch. "Bullshit, coffee isn't that hard to make. What the hell is wrong with you? Are you so dumb you can't do anything?" He yelled. I blinked away my tears as my father grabbed my arms. I gasped as he grabbed a small rope from his pocket and held me down against the table. He tied my arms to the table and I began to struggle against the rope; the rope dug into my skin causing a burning sensation. I felt warm blood running down my wrist; the sharp edges of the rope have dug in far enough for me to bleed. I gasped as I felt a small rag being held against my mouth. I smelt something strong on the rag but couldn't identify it. I started to feel drowsy and my eyes began to close as I slipped into unconscious state.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I walked into the building of my company and I immediately went to my security team. They stood up from their seats and saluted to me.

"What can we do for you Gray-Sama?" They asked.

"I need at least two of you to go over to Natsu Dragneel's home and keep an eye on him." I said. They bowed to me and two from the line quickly left the room and I took a deep breath. I had a bad feeling something was going to happen to him; so I wanted to have someone watch over him just in case. I quickly left the room and to my office. I need to find as much information as I can and fast. I got onto the elevator and started up to the 34th floor. My foot tapped on the floor as I grew impatient. The doors opened and I stepped out and headed for my office. My secretary was walking down the hall when she looked up from her papers, she saw me walking in her direction.

"Gray-Sama, what are you doing in the office so early?" She asked. We stopped in front of each other.

"I have something urgent to take care of so I have to go." I said. I quickly rushed past her and into my office. I walked over to my desk and sat down in my leather chair. I put my briefcase on the desk and unlocked the latches. I opened the lid and took out my laptop and placed it on the desk. I opened it and began to power it up and waited for it to turn on completely. As I waited I turned around to face the window. The afternoon sunshine was always so dazzling and beautiful. I heard the computer turn on completely and I turned back around and began to open the files I had and read over them. My eyes carefully reading over the words that are being displayed. As I got into it my eyes began to widen.

What the hell?

My eyes were as wide as they can I continued on reading. So much has happened in his life and nothing was good. I felt my heart racing in my chest; I need an update from my security. I grabbed my radio from my desk drawer and turned it on.

"What's going on in there? I need answers quickly." I asked.

"We just arrived at the home sir, we haven't seen much yet. However, right now the boy is tied to the dining room table." One of the guards said. I growled and slammed my fists onto the table.

"Get in there and get him out." I said.

"We can't do that, we have no authorization to bust inside his home. We don't what lies behind those doors." He responded. That's true, we have no idea what lies behind those doors. However, if we don't get in there; who knows what will happen to him.

I clenched my fist around the radio. "Keep me informed; I'm on my way." I said. I quickly left my desk and walked over to my closet. I knew this was dangerous so I need to be prepared. I grabbed some items that I may need and quickly left my office.

* * *

_**In the lobby**_

I walked out the doors of the building and headed towards the garage. I always leave one of my cars here in case I need to get somewhere quickly. I walked into the garage and over to my light blue Mercedes and started the engine. I backed out of my spot and quickly sped off to Natsu's house. I have my guards on a tracker so I can easily figure out where he lives. I have to move quickly though. Every second that I'm not there, is a second that I could be too late.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'm going to save you." I said. My car sped through the streets of Magnolia, cars honked at me for almost hitting them but this is important. They were not my top priority right now. I turned down a corner and headed down the road. I quickly noticed that this was a part of the city I was completely unaware of. It was so new to me. Some of the buildings were abandoned; the people seemed to be drug addicts. I was surprised that he lived in a place like this. Since I haven't gotten the chance to go through all the files; I didn't get the chance to see what his neighborhood was like. However, I read enough to know that he was in deep trouble. I got far enough to read about his home life and who his father is. He is not a good man and I know what I'm getting myself in to and I need to be careful. One wrong move and I could be done. However, Natsu needs help and I will help him no matter the cost. Because when I saw how upset he got yesterday; I know now for a fact. His home life is so bad; it could kill him if I don't get there now. I picked up speed and sped down the streets. The people watched as I drove by; I guess they haven't seen cars like mine around here for a while. I turned a corner; decreasing speed.

I finally arrived.

I stopped the car in front of his house and jumped out of the car. One of my guards ran up to me and I looked his way.

"Gray-Sama, please be careful. We can't afford to have you getting hurt." He said. I ignored him and walked over to the window. Natsu sits against the table; his arms tied behind his back and his wrists were covered in red blood. His father was nowhere in sight; this could be my chance. I walked away from the window and over to the front door. "Gray-Sama are you mad?" I looked back at him.

"If you believe saving someone from danger is mad; then yes." I said. He stayed silent and took this time to walk up the steps and touch the door. I lightly knocked on the door; the wood was weak. I smirked and stepped back. I raised a foot and kicked the door down.

Crash

It fell onto the floor and broke into pieces. I looked over at Natsu; he hasn't awoken yet. I'm surprised that he hadn't woken up from that crash. I ran over to him; his chest still rises and falls so I know he's still alive. I kneeled down in front of him.

"Natsu, can you hear me?" I whispered. He didn't respond but his fist clenched. That must be a sign. "Don't worry I'm going to get you out of here." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pocket knife and flipped it open. I pulled him close to me; his touch was somehow electrifying. I brought the knife to the rope and began to cut at the rope. The rope was well quality rope; this way take a second. The rope snapped and fell of the leg of the table. I helped Natsu stand up and removed the rope from his wrists. They sharp edges really dug into his skin. I put his arm around my shoulders and started walking to the doors. I heard my radio go off and I grabbed it from my pocket.

"Gray-Sama you have to leave now. His father is coming and he." He didn't get to finish as I heard a gun remove its safety. "has a gun." I inhaled sharply and didn't dare turn around.

"Drop the boy." The father said. I took a deep breath and glared at the door.

"No." I said.

"Did you hear what I said? Drop the boy before I shoot you." He said.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE HIM. HE'S BEEN IN YOUR SICK HANDS LONG ENOUGH." I yelled. The man didn't agree with me.

A gun shot was fired.


	5. A Fight To Save Natsu

**Hello all of my faithful readers…..I appreciate the reviews I've been getting so far. I know that the last chapter was intense but I plan to make it even more this chapter…I think so anyway. I have a hard time describing things so it may sound lame. I'm really trying to make this sound interesting my own way. I don't believe in beta's so…this is my own writing, I appreciate everyone for not flaming me too much on my writing skills. It means a lot to me and it encourages me to try harder. Thx for the support and let the story begin. **

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

My eyes shot open when I heard a pop of a gun. I gasped as I hit the floor, a figure on top of me.

**What's going on? **

I blinked a few times to help clear my vision and the first thing I saw was raven black hair. The figure looked down at me, his body trying to protect me.

"Natsu, are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah, I think I'm ok, but what's going on. How did you find me?" I said.

He looked back at my father, "I promise to tell you later." He said. He looked back at me, "But, right now you need to get somewhere safe."

"But, what about you, didn't you get hit?" I asked.

He smirked and lifted his shirt a bit; a bulletproof vest covered his chest under his shirt. "I came prepared. Now, go hide." He whispered. He grabbed my hand and helped me stand up. Once I was completely on my feet I looked over at my father; then at my wrists. They were covered in blood and the smell was nauseating. I clenched my fists and left the house and to where the guards were standing near my window. They brought me to the side to patch up my wrists; while they did I kept my eyes on Gray. He's in big trouble in there; I wish I could help him.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

"I'm surprised you lived kid. What exactly are you?" The man asked.

I smirked; "I'm just a smart 16 year old CEO. You on the other hand are an evil monster who deserves death." I said; my face in a serious expression. There's no way in hell I'm going to let this guy live for what he did and for what he was going to do to Natsu. This man shouldn't have gotten the chance to be a father to Natsu. The mother as well, she was just as bad.

"Well then, I guess this means you're the powerful CEO of Fullbuster corporations." He said.

"Exactly, I guess my name has gotten to you." I said. I glared his way and pulled at my gun that I had in my pocket. "I also can't stand people like you. You scum are nothing more than abusive assholes." The man chuckled lightly before it turned into full blown laughter. I growled and turned the safety off. "What the hell is so funny?"

He continued to laugh while wiping away some tears that gathered in his eyes from laughing so hard. "You kid; you think that you can kill me. Think about your reputation; if the media and the police found out you killed a man then they will strip you of your title and arrest you." I stayed silent and he raised his gun back in my direction. It was now an official showdown. "Remember if you get arrested, who's going to take care of your brother. He'll go back to the adoption center where you grew up at." My eyes widened; I told Romeo that he would never have to worry about going back to that horrible place. But, that means that I can't kill him.

Damn, what the hell am I supposed to do now? He pulled the trigger once again but the bullet went to my chest once again so it was blocked by the vest. I turned around and quickly ran towards the kitchen area behind the table. Shit, if I can't kill him then I can't shoot. A bullet went through the table and I inhaled sharply. I chose a bad place to hide. I turned around and used my feet and launched the table in the man's direction. The table flew towards the man and it hit him in the chest; he flew back into the wall and some debris fell onto him. He lay on the floor with debris and a table to hold him down. I walked over to him, my gun pointed at him. He shakily looked up at me and smirked. He launched the table back at me and I gasped. The table hit me full on and I flew back across the room. My back hit the window and I crashed through it. I landed in the grass, my body lying in the glass that fell from the window.

"Gray." I voice screamed. I opened my eyes to see Natsu running my way.

"N-Natsu, don't come near me." I said. He stopped in his tracks and looked back at the window. His father stood there with a smirk on his face.

"You heard him son, don't go near him unless you want to die with him." He said. His face showed fear and he looked back at me.

"Kick his ass Gray." He yelled. I smiled and stood up from the glass covered lawn and looked back at Natsu.

"You got it, just stay as far from us as you can." I said. He nodded and left back for the guards. I looked back at the man, his face showed shock. I guess Natsu's never talked back to him like before. "Listen here, no matter how many times you hurt me. No matter how many times you shoot at me I will not let you hurt him."

"Why do you care about the boy so much? You barely even know him." The father said.

"I do know him; more than I probably should." I said. I looked back at Natsu, he seemed shocked but that doesn't matter. "What matters is that I don't want him getting hurt by you any longer?" Natsu smiled brightly at me and I smiled back. I looked back at the father; his bangs covered his eyes slightly.

"Listen kid, he's my son and I can do whatever I feel is appropriate. So back the hell off or I'll kill you." The father said.

"Appropriate, abuse to a person is not appropriate it's harsh and completely inappropriate." I yelled.

"Shut it you little son of a bitch. What the hell do you know?" He yelled.

"What the hell do I know? I know that you're going down." I yelled back. I picked up my gun from the grass and aimed it at him. "Come at me bitch." The father growled and jumped from the window and over to me. I had my gun ready however I didn't see that he took out a fighter's knife. I felt myself being pushed out of the way and I landed on my side on the grass. I looked back to see Natsu, the knife was lodged into his side and his blood was dripping onto the grass. I gasped as he inhaled sharply and fell into the grass on his back. My eyes were wide with panic.

**Natsu**

I got to my feet and ran over to him. I kneeled in front of him; his skin was getting pale and the blood was spreading quickly. I grabbed his hand and he slowly looked my way. His eyes were completely brown, as if close to death. I was visibly shaking and he smiled at me.

"I'm sorry that I did that but I knew the vest wouldn't protect you from that." He said softly.

"You shouldn't be so careless with your actions." I said.

He squeezed my hand and I felt a tear fall down my face. "Don't cry for me, I'm not worth it?" he said.

"Don't say that? You are worth it and I promise I'm going to help you out of this." I said. Natsu now let his tears flow down his paling cheeks and I quickly wiped them away for him and his cheeks got some color back, but they turned pink with a blush. I looked over at my guards. "Call my private doctor, tell her it's urgent." They nodded and quickly got her on the phone. I looked back at Natsu, his eyes were closed but his chest rose and fell heavily. I clenched my hands around his and placed it over his chest before letting it go. I stood up and looked over at his father.

"I warned him, get in my way and he'll die." The father said.

"I can't believe you would try to kill your own son." I cried. My tears ran heavily down my cheeks but I paid no mind to them. "You're a disgusting excuse for a man, a father and a human."

"What did you call me you asshole?" He yelled. I started walking towards him, I was seriously pissed now. There was no way in hell I was going to let this guy get away after what he just did. The man backed up with each step I touch. My glare was intense and I could see his fear.

"You're going down and you're going to pay for this." I said. I grabbed his collar and put the gun to my chest. I pulled his down and his gun hit my chest. "Now listen to me. You are a pathetic excuse for a man and I hope that when the authorities come for you." I said. I clenched my fist around his collar. "I hope you rot in that cell for the rest of your god damn life." He pulled the trigger but it just clicked. I smirked, "I guess you're out of bullets."

He growled and raised his gun in the air and brought it down on me. But I removed one of my hands from his collar and caught the gun in mid air. He gasped and I removed it from his hand and threw it across the floor. I grabbed his wrist and clenched my fist around it until my knuckles turned white. I twisted his arm around and got behind him and placed it behind his back. The man cried out in pain and I pinned his down onto the grass. I held his head down and I sighed.

"This little game you've been pulling is now over. I hope you like jail or wherever the hell your ass is going because you won't be leaving for a long, long time." I said. I heard the sirens of the police and I held him down as hard as I could until they stopped in front of the house. I looked back at Natsu lying in the grass. One of my guards was patching him up as well as he could. The wound was quite large so it will definitely need stitches. I felt bad though, the whole point of this was to make sure he doesn't get hurt but I failed and he got hurt because of me. The police cars came to a fast stop in front of the home and they quickly left the vehicles.

"Gray-Sama are you alright?" One of the officers said. I nodded to him and the officers rushed to my side and began to cuff the man. I quickly rushed back to Natsu's side. I picked him up bridal style, his head resting on my chest. I walked back to my car and placed him in the front seat with me so that I keep an eye on him.

"Gray-Sama is it wise to have him in a car with his injuries?" One of my guards asked. I buckled his seat belt before I turned back to him.

"It is not the best choice however I need to be with him. I want to make sure he's alright when we arrive back at the mansion." I said.

"Of course, just be careful." He responded before heading back to the other guards. I walked over to the driver's side and sat down in my seat. I turned the car on and quickly left my parking spot but stopped in front of the cop car.

"Remember none of this gets to the media." I said. The driver nodded and I sped off, back to the mansion. I looked over at Natsu from the corner of my eye. He was still a deadly pale and he's still bleeding heavily onto his bandage. I mentally cursed and sped up as quickly as I could. I will not have Natsu die on me, after everything he's been through there's no way in hell I'm letting that happen.

* * *

**AT THE MANSION **

I brought him into the house and my butler walked up to me. "Lead me to a free room, quickly." I commanded. He bowed and quickly headed down the halls to the closest bedroom. He continued past a few rooms until he finally stopped in front of a bedroom door and opened it for me. I walked through the door and walked over to the bed. The butler lifted the white blanket and I lied him down on the bed. He looked so fragile with all of this white; as if a dying angel. My eyes saddened and I sat down on the bed beside him. The butler left the room and I just stared down at him. I put a hand on his cheek, his skin was silky soft. I smiled and a knock came from the door. I removed my hand and stood up.

"Come in." I said. The door opened and the doctor walked in. She looked over at me and then at Natsu.

"Oh my, your men weren't kidding when he said he looked bad." She said.

"Please Mrs. Porlyusica, help him." I said.

She smiled; "You must really care for him." She said. I nodded and she smiled. "Well it's nice to know that your heart is finally opening up." I blushed and she chuckled. "Now please leave so that I can fix him up." I bowed to her and quickly left the room. I closed the door and leaned against the wall. I leaned my head against the wall and took a deep breath.

"Natsu, you gotten pull through with this. Because there is no way in hell I'm losing you when I just earned your trust." I whispered. I heard footsteps running towards me and I looked over at the source.

"Nii-Sama." A voice cried. I stood up and was immediately pulled into a bone crushing hug.

"Romeo, are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine, but how is Natsu?" He asked.

I looked back at the door, "He got stabbed in the side, he was looking pretty bad from losing so much blood. I'm not sure how he's doing." I said. Romeo held my waist with fear.

"I hope he pulls through." He cried.

"I hope so too Romeo." I said. I rubbed his side in comfort. "I hope so too."


	6. A Memory Dream

**Hey guys I appreciate the reviews, they were really long. Also for anyone wondering why the guards tried nothing to help it is because Gray's order was to go to his house and keep an eye on Natsu so I forgot to mention that order was still in effect. Gray wanted to protect Natsu so he left his guards with him. And by the looks of it he really didn't them, well almost didn't need them but you get the idea. On with the chapter!**

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

Two agenizing hours have passed since Ms. Porlyusica has started working on Natsu. The halls stay silent as I pace back and forth up and down the hallway. Romeo sits on the floor, his legs crossed and his fingers tapping his leg. His eyes showed worry and mine did as well. What's going on in there? I know the wound was quite large; however it shouldn't be taking this long. Something must have happened? That's the only explanation for this.

"Nii-sama maybe me should go have dinner. I'm sure Natsu will need to recover for a while anyway." Romeo suggested. I stopped my pacing and looked back at the bedroom door. Should I leave him here to fight on his own? It doesn't seem right, but Romeo is my little brother and he needs to eat his dinner. I sighed and looked back at him.

"Alright, but let's not rush, we don't want you getting a stomach ache." I said. He nodded and stood up from the floor.

"Come on, I'm craving sushi and ice cream." Romeo said.

"Sushi and Ice cream, that's a weird choice." I said nervously.

He chuckled, "I'm not eating it at the same time, that's disgusting." He chuckled.

I chuckled, "I would hope not." I said. He grabbed my hand and we left for the dining hall.

* * *

_**(Porlyusica's POV)**_

The bandages were fastened around his torso; the stitches were perfectly in place. Everything should be fine now. His breathing is getting steady and his bleeding has almost completely stopped. I guess I am no longer needed however; I should stay for a few minutes to make sure nothing happens. I gathered my tools and quickly wiped the off with a clean cloth. There wasn't a lot of blood on them but I still have to clean them. After that I placed them back in my bag and closed it shut. I looked back at the boy, he is a brave one. From what the guards told me, he stepped in for Gray and took the knife himself and his father was one who was holding the knife no less. I could never have done that. I smiled, Gray sure has chosen well. He will definitely be a keeper, but he should really keep a closer eye on him. He can't keep taking the blow for him no matter what kind of blow it is.

"You are a good kid, Natsu. I just hope Gray doesn't become the death of you." I said. I sighed and picked up my bag from the chair and left the room. He hasn't shown any complications so it's safe to say he's doing well. If he shows pain, then Gray knows what to do. But until them I take my leave. The butler opened the front door for me and I looked his way. "Please inform Gray that I made my leave. I'll be back in a few days to check on him."

He bowed to me, "Of course Ms. Porlyusica." He said. I smiled and left the house and went home for the night.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

_**In his dream**_

_I sit on my bed; my palms covering my ears. They've been arguing non-stop for hours now. Make it stop. My tears fell as quickly as they were created. I want it to stop, they need to stop this. Why must they always fight? Don't they love each other? I heard a crash and I gasped. My puffy red eyes looked over at the door. _

"_You think I'm the problem here, don't you think I already know that were in a large debt." My father yelled to my mother. _

"_You are the problem because you go out and gamble. Maybe if you stopped me could save money." My mother yelled back. _

"_I only gamble to try and make us money; it's not my fault that I lose on occasions." My father yelled. _

"_You are so full of shit you know that Ivan. All you do is go to the bar with your friends and gamble all of our money." My mother yelled. My father now introduced as Ivan was really pissed now. _

"_What about you Sheria? You wasted a lot of money as well. You wasted it on the boy." Ivan said. I gasped, is this my fault too. What about me costs so much that they're in debt? I don't remember getting anything expensive. _

"_What are you talking about Ivan? We both wanted Natsu and we got him we can't change that now." Sheria said. _

"_We can't change that. We can bring him back and they'll give us our money back." Ivan said. _

"_He's not a toy from a toy store that's not how it works. We're his parents and we stick by him until he's 18. That's when he gets to move out on his own." Sheria yelled. _

"_That may be true, but getting him in the first place back them was even too much for us. But, you wanted him then because you were afraid someone else was going to get him." Ivan said. _

_What do they mean by that? What they mean by "get me?" _

"_He may not be our real son but he's still family." Sheria said. My eyes widened. I'm not there real son, that can't be true. It can't be. Where else would I have come from? _

"_I've had enough of this. Get your stuff and go. I don't want you around if you keep pestering me." Ivan said. _

"_Fine, I will leave. But, if Natsu ever finds out why I left then I'll come back and kill you. He is my son too." Sheria said. I heard her footsteps walking away to her room to get her things. So, this really is my fault. I heard the door slam shut and footsteps walking in my direction. I lied back down and pretended to be fast asleep. My bedroom door opened and a figure walked towards me. She kneeled down in front of me, her long brown hair falling in her face. She ran her fingers through my rose pink hair and smiled. "Natsu, I know that I will see you again. Just hang in there and whatever your father tells you I will always love you. I don't blame you for any of our problems." She kissed my cheek and stood up tall. She walked to my bedroom door, her tears falling from her beautiful hazel eyes. She opened the door and left the room. Now, I could finally let my tears fall once again. _

"_Mom, don't leave me here." I whispered. I sat up from my bed and walked over to my door. I opened the door a bit and peeked out. No one was around. I slipped through the door and walked over to the window. My mother got in her car and I put my hands on the window glass. "Please don't leave me here alone. Please don't." But it was too late; she had already sped away from the house. I fell to my knees; i was offically alone now. _

* * *

**_After the dream_**

My eyes shot open, my breathing was heavy and my eye_s _had tears in them.

"Natsu, are you alright?" A voice asked. I gasped and looked over at my side. Gray was sitting in a chair next to my bed and Romeo was sitting on the bed at my feet. "Natsu."

"I-I'm fine; it was just a dream." I lied. He frowned but nodded anyway.

"Natsu, how are you feeling? I was so worried." Romeo said.

"I'm sorry Romeo; I didn't mean to frighten you." I said.

"Intentional or not I was worried. I really thought something bad happened to you. I thought you were going to die." Romeo cried. I gasped as he wrapped his arms around my neck. "Don't scare us like that ever again."

I smiled, "I promise I won't." I said. Romeo looked up at me and smiled sadly. I put a hand on his and ruffled his hair. "I would never die on you guys like that. I especially won't die at my father's hand." Romeo nodded and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over at Gray; he had a curious look on his face.

"What was your dream about?" He asked. I bit my lip in uncertainty. I don't want to tell him just yet, but it could help get things off my chest. My stomach made a large growl and I blush. Romeo started to laugh loudly and I chuckled. Gray just shook his head, a smile on his face. "I guess you would be hungry by now. I shall have the chef make you some soup." I nodded and he stood up from his chair and walked to the door. "Keep an eye on him Romeo."

"Of course Nii-Sama." Romeo replied. Gray nodded and left the room to find the butler. Romeo looked back at me and smiled. "So, I see you finally trust Nii-Sama. He seems happy to know he has earned it."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Nii-sama is bad with people you know. He told me that when you rolled your eyes at him, he thought that you didn't like him all that much. He acts how people treat him. So, when you were being rude to him, he just followed. They way he was before was the way he truly acts. He is a really nice guy under the cold hearted CEO. He only acts that way to make sure his company is run smoothly and that no one underestimates him." He explained.

"Oh, I see. I didn't know that he was being truthful to me. I feel horrible." I said.

"I'm sure he'll understand if you tell him why you did it." He said.

"I understand." I said. The door opened again and Gray came back in.

"A maid will be here in a moment when it's ready." Gray said. I nodded and he sat back down in his chair. "So, what did I miss?"

"Nothing much." I said. He nodded and looked over at Romeo.

"You need to go to bed Romeo; you have school in the morning." He said.

Romeo pouted, "Aww man, I want to stay here with Natsu." Romeo complained.

I chuckled, "It's fine Romeo, just go to bed and get some sleep. If you want you can see me in the morning." I said.

He smiled, "Alright, just don't go anywhere." He said.

"Where would I go?" I chuckled. He shrugged his shoulders and left for the door.

"Get better soon Natsu." He said.

"Quit worrying I'll be fine." I said. Romeo opened the door and left for bed. Gray looked over at me and sighed.

"Alright, what happened in your dream? I can tell it's bothering you." He asked.

"How could you tell?" I asked nervously.

He chuckled, "I can tell, I see plenty of emotion on a daily basis." He said.

I sighed, "Alright, just don't tell anyone." I said. He nodded and I took a deep breath. "When I was young my parents used to argue all the time. They complained about their debt. Well one night they were yelling about why they were in so much debt and they let it slip about me. My father said that I was the one who put them in debt. My father said they should "Return me" but my mother said that my father needed to stop drinking and gambling. As the argument continued my mom let it slip that I wasn't their real son. I didn't believe them but now I do. If they were my real parents then they wouldn't treat me the way they did. My mother left that day, she promised she would see me again and I prayed that I would. It's been 6 years since then and I haven't heard from her since."

"I see, you're father was a drunk then too I assume." He said.

"He wasn't as bad as he is now. He used to go drink with friends and gamble. However, once my mom left he drank more and that's when the abuse started." I said.

"Well then I guess that means you won't be going back there." He said. I looked at him with confusion. "I'm not letting you go back there so that those memories can haunt you. You're staying here with us."

I smiled, "Thanks, and I'm sorry for how I treated you." I said.

He chuckled, "I know you're sorry about the first day. I know you didn't mean it. I should be the one apologizing. I hurt you that day. And I'm sure the burn on your cheek means you were hurt by him that day as well." He said. I put a hand on my cheek, I forgot all about that. "There's no point in hiding it now. Porlyusica left a review for me about your injuries. She said that the burn was fairly new as she also described the scars on the rest of your torso as well as everywhere else. You're father tortured you day after day, a new scar embeds your body as proof. But, I promise you I will not look at you as a fragile being. I will look at you as a brave and strong being you truly are." He said. I smiled at him, my tears of happiness flowing down my face. He used his thumb to wipe them away. I put a hand over his and he blushed.

"Thanks Gray, that's all I want, is for someone to see me and not pity me for what happened. All I want is for someone to look at me as Natsu not as the kid who got abused by a drunken father and whose mother left him alone." I said. He smiled and I let go of his hand and he brought his back to his side.

"Don't thank me, I'm just being truthful." He said. A knock on the door was heard and I sat up. A maid opened the door; she was holding a bowl full of soup. She walked over to us and placed the bowl on the side table. She bowed and quickly left the room. "Now eat your soup and head off to sleep. I'll come by to check up on you in the morning." I nodded and he stood up from the chair and left the room. I just sat still for a minute. The memory of our conversation speeded through my mind. I could still feel his cold touch on my cheek. I felt my cheeks heat up with a bright pink blush.

I smiled, "Gray really is a great guy." I whispered to myself. I just hope I don't blow it. I picked up the bowl and placed it gently and slowly in front of me. The smell of chicken soup filled my nose with a delicious scent. I picked up the spoon and blew on it before putting it in my mouth. I swallowed and fanned over my mouth. "Hot!" I commented. I sighed," I guess I should let this sit for a few minutes." I chuckled. I spent those few minutes nursing my tongue from being burned by soup. Even though it was delicious. After a few minutes of waiting I started eating the soup, it had cooled off enough for me to eat it without burning myself, again. After I finished I placed the bowl back onto the side table and lied back down. Once my head hit the pillow, I feel asleep.


	7. A Visit From Friends

**Attention everyone this is really important. As you all know there is going to be a Valentine's Day dance in this fic as mentioned in the second chapter. Well I plan on putting in a song for the dance so I need your opinion. I plan on putting in the song "Bird" By Yuya Matsushita. I really love that song and I believe it fits this fic perfectly. What I want to ask everyone is…do you think this is the perfect song to put in the fic. I advise that you listen to it first before you answer. Also if you can tell me which one of my favorite anime that it's in then I will dedicate the chapter of the dance to you? Good luck and tell me what you think. **

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

It was morning and I was walking down to Natsu's room. I'm sure Romeo has already woken up and is talking with him now. I stopped in front of his bedroom door but no sounds were heard outside of it. I was surprised; I was sure Romeo would be here by now. I grabbed the handle and opened the door slowly. I walked inside and I saw Natsu was still asleep in his bed. I smiled; I guess this the reason why Romeo didn't come inside. I walked over to his bed; his chest rose and fell at a peaceful pace. I sat down lightly on his bed and looked at him. He's been through so much; this is probably the most he's been at peace for a while. I lifted a hand to his cheek. It's a surprise a person who has been abused for years, can have such smooth skin. I moved some of his pink hair from eyes. I smiled; I'm glad I got him out of that house. He deserves happiness after all of the hate and abuse from his father.

"I'm always going to be here for you. Never forget that!" I said. I stood back up from his bed and walked over to the desk at the other end of the room. I grabbed a pen and a sticky note and wrote a note for Natsu. I put the pen down and walked back over to the side table next to Natsu's bed. I placed the sticky note on the lamp shade and left for the door. Before I left the room I looked back at Natsu; his peaceful look was starting to sadden as he began to scrunch his face. I guess he's starting to wake up; I guess I should go then. I opened the door and walked out; shutting it behind me softly. I walked down the hall to the living room. Romeo was standing with the butler.

"Come on Nii-sama we have to get going." Romeo complained.

I nodded and grabbed my bag and we left the mansion. The driver opened the limo door and we got inside. He shut the door and he climbed inside the driver's seat and we left for school.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I slowly opened my eyes; the room was silent. I had thought that Romeo was going to see me. I stretched my arms over my head and let out a yawn. I looked over at my side table; a note was on the lamp shade. I took it down and looked over it. The note said…

"_Natsu, me and Romeo left for school so I wanted to let you know that if you need anything don't hesitate to call for one of the maids. I told my butler to come in and check on you every once and while. Also you can leave the room just don't hurt yourself alright. _

_Gray._

I smiled; it was nice of him to let me know where he was. I guess he came in while I was sleeping and wrote a note for me. I placed the note back on the table and sat for a moment. I want to get out of bed and stretch my legs but I'm afraid something will happen with my stitches. I removed the blanket from my torso and looked down at my chest. The bandage hugged my body securely however I was worried. Should I risk the chance of my stitches getting undone with one wrong move? I took a deep breath and slowly put my legs over the side of the bed. I slowly pushed myself off of the bed. My legs began to shake but I managed to stand up. I put an arm around my waist and walked to the door. I bit my lip; I didn't think my chest would hurt this much. I opened the door and walked out into the hallway. I put a hand on the wall to help hold me up.

"Natsu-san are you alright?" A voice asked. I looked up to see the butler was heading my way.

"Yes please; I just want to go to the living room." I answered. He picked me up bridal style and I gasped. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Relax Natsu-san I'm just getting you to the living room." He said. He started back towards the living room and I felt really embarrassed. I'm being carried in the butler's arms; if Gray saw this he would probably chuckle and ask if I was comfortable or something. The butler sat me down on the couch and I sat back.

"Arigato." I said.

He smiled; "You're welcome; would you like anything else?" He asked.

I put a finger to my lips; "If you could get me a blanket that would be great." I responded.

He bowed; "Yes, Natsu-san." He said. He stood up and left to get my blanket. I smiled; the people in the mansion are so nice to me. I grabbed the remote that was on the coffee table and stared down at it. I pushed the power button and waited for the TV to turn on. The picture came on and I started to flip through channels until one of my favorite movies came on. I stopped it there and placed the remote back on the table and sat back once again. The butler came back into the living room and put the blanket over me. It was soft like silk. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"Arigato." I said again. The butler nodded and left to attend to his own duties. I got a little too comfortable and fell asleep again.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I shut my locker door and turned around. It was lunch which gives me the chance to talk to the girls about what happened to Natsu. I really don't want too but they are Natsu's friends so they have a right to know. I just hope after all this they don't blame me for his injury. I walked down the halls of the school until I saw Lucy and Erza walking together to the cafeteria.

"Lucy, Erza." I called to them. They stopped and turned to me.

"Gray, what's up?" Lucy asked.

I stopped in front of them; "Can we talk?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's it about?" Erza asked.

I took a deep breath, "It's about Natsu." I said.

"Of course let's go to the roof so that's its quiet." Lucy said. I nodded and we headed up to the roof. On the way we ran into Loke who ended up joining us. We started up the stairs and I was growing more nervous. They're going to be pissed at me for what happened I can feel it. Lucy opened the doors and we walked out. I sat down against the wall and sighed.

"Alright; so as you know Natsu wasn't present in school yesterday or today. Well I have the reason behind that." I started. They nodded and paid close attention. "I found out that Natsu was being abused at home. I was able to find out enough to get to his house in time. His father was probably going to kill him if I hadn't gotten there in time. So I fought to save him from that man. But, I wasn't completely aware of my surroundings. His father had pulled out a fighter's knife and was going to hit me with it. But, Natsu pushed me out of the way and he took the hit."

"What?" Lucy cried.

"Is he alright?" Loke asked.

"He's doing fine. He should be fully recovered in a few weeks." I said.

"That's good that means I can still ask him to the dance." Loke said.

I raised an eyebrow; "What dance?" I asked.

"You didn't know. There's a Valentine's Day dance coming up in a few weeks. Loke's been asking him for weeks but he keeps turning him down." Lucy explained.

"Because he knows better than to go to a dance with a play boy." Erza said.

"Hey if he wanted to get in bed with me than I would give that to him." Loke said.

"He probably wouldn't" Lucy said.

I growled, "Why the hell are we still talking about some dance? The problem is Natsu, he was hurt by his own father and your acting like it's no big deal." I yelled. They stopped talking and looked back at me. My face showed frustration and anger and they were frightened.

"We do care about Natsu; I just don't want to think about it. It's easier to get through it by not thinking about it." Lucy said.

"Making it easier on you is fine but Natsu is the one who's in pain. I didn't even want to come to school today because I wanted to be there for him. But if I don't come to school without a good reason not too I could lose my brother." I said.

"We're sorry but we didn't know that. Can we come and see him at least?" Erza said.

I sighed; "Very well but if you upset him in any way I will personally kick you out of my house." I said. They nodded and I stood up from my spot on the roof. "It's almost time for economics so I might as well get going. I'll meet you all at the front of the school. Don't be late or I'm leaving you here." I didn't wait for a response as I left the roof and headed back for my locker to get my books for economics.

_**(After School)**_

I wait outside the school; my back leaning against the walls of the gate. My foot tapped impatiently as I waited for the others. My driver walked over to me.

"If they're not here is 5 minutes we're leaving without them." I said.

"Of course Gray-sama." He said. He walked back over to the limo and waited in front of my door. I sighed and looked back at the school doors. Lucy and Erza walked out and headed over in my direction.

"Sorry we're late Gray, we had to stay after for a few minutes because Happy-sensei wanted to talk to us."

"That's fine but if Loke isn't here in 3 minutes we're leaving." I said. "You can wait in the car if you want." They nodded and left for the limo; my driver opened the door for them and they entered the limo. I sighed; I need a drink and I need it bad. Loke better hurry or I'm leaving.

"Gray." A male voice called to me. I looked back at the doors of the school to see Loke running up to me. "Sorry I'm late I got stopped in the halls by Carla Sensei."

"I don't care let's just go." I said, highly annoyed. I made a note to self. Never invite people to my house; it will leave me highly annoyed. He got into the limo and I followed after him. The driver then drove off and we headed off to the mansion.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I felt a hand gently shaking my shoulder. I slowly opened my eyes to see dark blue eyes staring at me. I shot up and put a hand to my heart.

"Damn it what the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled.

He chuckled and I pouted at him. "Sorry I was just trying to wake you up." Gray said.

I crossed my arms over my chest; "You have a funny way of doing it." I said. Gray sat down next me and I noticed that Lucy and Erza were here; even Loke. "What's going on?"

Gray put a hand on my shoulder; "I invited your friends over so that they can see you." He said. I blinked and looked back at them.

"We really missed you Natsu. We heard about what happened." Lucy said.

I looked down at the blanket; "So then I guess you know about what happened that night." I said.

"We got an idea of what happened that night. Gray said that you were stabbed by your father. Are you alright?" Erza explained.

"I see. My father did stab me but I did it to protect Gray since he protected me more than I could ever imagine. Taking that hit was nothing compared to what he did for me." I said. I smiled as I looked over at Gray. He had a warm smile on his face.

"What happened that night? Gray said that your father was going to kill you." Lucy asked.

I brought a hand to my heart; my fist clenching over it. "I'm not really sure what I did that made him angry enough to try and kill me. All I did was make him breakfast that morning. He told me that coffee taste like shit so he threw it in my face. I was lucky it didn't burn me but that was nothing compared to what he did afterwards. He tied me to the dining room table and knocked me out with a strange chemical. I'm assuming it was chloroform but that doesn't matter. When I woke I saw Gray, he was protecting me from my father. I have no idea how he found me or why he came in the first place but I'm grateful he did. After a while of fighting was when my father brought out his knife. I jumped in and pushed Gray out of the way. I don't remember anything after that." I explained.

I felt arms wrap around me; "My poor Natsu-chan. I wish I had known I was supposed to be your knight in shining armor not Gray." Loke cried. I blushed; Gray my knight in shining armor. I looked over at Gray; he had a glare set on Loke. I bit my lip in pain.

"Loke please get off you're hurting me." I complained. He pulled away from me and I took a few deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" Gray asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright." I answered.

"Gomen Natsu-chan I didn't mean to hurt you." Loke cried.

I chuckled: "It's ok. Just don't do it again." I said. I put an arm around my torso to help block the pain. Gray saw this and his hands on my shoulders. I looked back at him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked. I nodded and he removed his hands from my shoulders. Lucy looked down at her watch.

"Sorry Natsu, I have to go; I have my shift tonight so I have to get my homework done." Lucy apologized. I looked back at her.

"It's alright; I'm sure we'll see each other again soon." I said. She stood up from her spot on the side couch.

"Would you like my driver to take you home?" Gray asked.

"Thanks; if it's no trouble." Lucy said.

Then Erza stood up along with Loke. "Yes I have to leave as well; I have to look for a dress for the dance." Erza said.

"And I also have a shift tonight."Loke said.

"Then I shall inform my driver to take you all to your destinations." Gray informed them. He took out his phone to call his driver. "He's on his way up. Just wait outside and he'll be there in a moment." They nodded and said there goodbyes before leaving the mansion. Gray looked back at me; "Now, let's get you some pain medication." He picked me up bridal style and I pouted.

"Why the hell does everyone think they can just pick me up?" I complained.

He chuckled; "Because you're adorable." He commented. I blushed brightly and he smiled at me. "But seriously because you're injured so you can't strain yourself."

"Whatever; just put me down." I said.

"No way! My house, my rules." He said.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" I complained.

"Absolutely nothing but it makes me sound cooler." He said.

"No it doesn't; it makes you sound like a pervert." I said.

"Well who ever said I wasn't?" He asked.

"Don't say that because I'll have to punch you just like Loke." I said.

"Alright then; I'm not a pervert." He chuckled.

I sighed; "Just put my down."I said. He put me down and I looked over at him. "Don't ever do that again."

"Of course." He said. I looked away; a small blush on my cheeks. I wasn't actually mad. I actually liked it. Am I falling for Gray? He grabbed the pain medication and handed them to me.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem, now I'll call the maid to bring you some food. I have to feeling you didn't eat." He said. He led me back to the living room and I sat down. He left to find the maid and I sat back. I smiled; there is a possibly that I may be falling for him. I just hope it doesn't come back to hurt me. He came back into the living room and sat down next to me. "She'll be here to bring us our dinner once it's ready. Would you like to watch some TV?"

"Sure." I answered. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television. I sat back and took the pills that Gray had given me. The TV turned on and we began to watch the movie that was being broadcasted.


	8. Recovery And A Romantic Invitation

**2 weeks later**

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

It's been 2 weeks into the recovery and I feel great. The stitches were taken out; all I have to do is wear the bandage a little long to make sure the scar doesn't get any worse. But, I only have to wear it for two days. I was sitting on the couch waiting for Gray; he said he was going to go back to my house with me to collect some of my things. The guards got some of my stuff earlier last week but there are still some important things left that they didn't bring. I twiddled my thumbs together as I waited. I was nervous to go back there but I had too. I have some very important things there that my mother gave me before she left. I will not leave them there. I heard footsteps walking towards the living room and I looked over to see Gray adjusting his cuff link on his button up shirt.

"Do you have to dress like that everywhere you go?" I asked. He looked over at me and smiled.

"No but I dress this way so that if the press get a picture of me I will look good. They always try to sneak a picture of me when I least expect it." He replied.

I stood up; "Makes sense. Should we get going?" I asked.

"Of course." He said. I walked over to him and he opened the mansion door for me.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome." He said. He closed the door behind us and we walked up to the car that was parked in front of the mansion.

"Damn, nice car." I commented.

He smirked; "Thanks." He said. The car was the light blue Mercedes that he drove to my house that night. I just never got a good look it. He opened the passenger side door for me and I got in and sat down. He shut the door and walked over to the driver's side. He got in and we buckled up. "Are you ready to go?" I nodded and he started the car and we left the mansion and headed back to my home. As we drove I got more nervous. The memories of what happened in that house. I know there going to come back and hurt me when I'm there. I bit my lip and Gray looked my way. He placed a hand on my leg and I looked over at him. "Don't worry; I'll be right there with you. You don't have anything to fear."

I blushed, "Thanks for the encouragement I just hope you're right." I said.

"Like I said; I'll be with you all the way." He said. I smiled and he removed his hand from my leg and placed it back on the steering wheel. We continued on as we reached my old neighborhood. The people watched as we passed by. Some of them I recognize because I pass them by on my way to school. Man, I hate when people watch me like that it's so creepy. "What's wrong?"

I sighed as I looked out the window. "Nothing." I said.

"Are you sure you seem uncomfortable?" He asked.

"I promise it's nothing." I said. He left it at that as we stopped in front of my house. I looked around and noticed that the police must have cleaned up the area. The glass was no longer lying in the grass; a new door was put up and they cleaned up my blood. Either that or the rain storm a few days ago did. I stepped out of the car and Gray hurried to my side.

"Come on the quicker you get your stuff the quicker you can leave." He said. I nodded and we started towards the steps. I clenched my fists; I will not be afraid. My father is no longer here to hurt me; he's in rehab getting over his alcohol problem then he's going to serve jail time. I got a letter a few days ago about my father's jail sentence and they told me he would stay in rehab until he gets over his alcoholism and then he's going to serve 10 to 15 years in jail for attempted murder and abuse. We walked up the stairs and Gray opened the door to the house. We walked in and I took a deep breath. The house was completely clean; the table and everything was gone.

"At least it's all cleaned up." I commented.

"Yeah, that way you don't think about it." He said. I walked down the hall and into my room. Everything was the way I left it; well mostly how I left it. A few things were moved from Gray's guards getting my clothes. I walked over to my dresser and started to grab the few things that I had left. I grabbed my picture of my mother and me; the friendship bracelet Lucy made me in 5th grade. Wait, where's my mother's necklace? I looked all around for it. The one thing my mother left and it's nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell is it?" I asked.

"Where's what?" Gray asked.

I turned back to him; "My mother's necklace; she left me her necklace before she left me for good. It's really important to me." I explained.

"I'm sure it's around here; if not the guards must have packed it." He said.

"No, I unpacked everything they brought back from here. It wasn't there." I said. Gray put his hands on his shoulders.

"Calm down; we can always go back to the mansion and ask the guards if they've seen it. If not we'll come back here and we'll search the whole house." He said.

I took a deep breath; "Alright; I just hope we find it." I said.

He removed his hands from my shoulders. "Trust me; we'll find it." He said.

"I hope so." I said. We gathered the rest of the items from my room and we quickly left the house. The memories in that place are just too much for me to handle any longer. We got back in the car and we drove away. As we left I noticed we weren't going back towards the mansion. "Hey Gray, where are we going?"

He chuckled; "I'm taking you out for a little bit. You've been stuck in that house for weeks. You must be getting sick of it by now." He said.

I smiled; "Thank you but shouldn't we drop the stuff off first." I said.

"No, I think it can wait." He said.

I sat back; "Alright." I said, giving up. He smirked as I sped up down the road. I raised an eyebrow. This should be good because who knows what the hell is going on inside his head.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV) **_

This is it. My plan is finally going into full swing. I've got this all planned out. I already knew he wasn't going to find his mother's necklace. He wasn't going to find it because I have it with me. Yeah! The guards showed me the necklace before they gave Natsu his boxes. They had already known about my plans so the necklace was perfect. I just hope the day goes by just as I planned.

"So, where are we going anyway?" Natsu asked.

I looked over at him through the rear view mirror. "You'll see; it's a surprise." I said.

"Awe you know I hate surprises." He complained.

I chuckled; "Well I'm sure you will like this surprise." I said. I turned a corner; the south gate park came into view. Natsu leaned forward a bit.

"The park; what do you have in mind Gray. You know how I get with surprises." He said.

"Actually I don't know but from the way you're acting I can already tell." I said. He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. I shook my head; he can be so childish. I came to a stop and put the car in park. I stepped out of the car and Natsu opened his door and stepped out. I looked through the fields and noticed that it was ready. "Come on; they're waiting for us." I grabbed his hand and rushed us inside.

"What do you mean "they"? Natsu asked.

I chuckled, "Don't worry about it." I repeated. I walked him through the fields of the park, heading for the spot that my guards have been setting up for me. I stopped a few feet in front of it and took in the surroundings. It was simple yet relaxing and slightly romantic which is what I'm aiming for. I'm hoping that he doesn't see it as a romantic setting because that's going to be for later. A blanket was spread over the grass; a picnic basket sits on top of it. It also has a great view of the sky.

"What's all this?" He asked.

My guards did a great job. "Sit down." I said. I walked him over to the blanket and we sat down. I picked up the basket and flipped open the top. "Would you like a sandwich?"

He smiled; "Sure." He said. I took out a sandwich and handed it to him. I placed the basket back behind me. I put my hands behind my head and lied down on the blanket. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. I sighed and closed my eyes. It's nice to relax once in a while. Running a company takes a lot out of me so it's nice to take a few days off to enjoy myself. Natsu looked down at me. "You seem relaxed."

"Yep, being a CEO takes a lot out of me." I said.

"Well I'll leave you to your relaxation then." He said. He lied down next to me in a similar position except one hand behind his head and his other arm over his eyes. I looked over at; he seemed relaxed but slightly unsettled.

"What's wrong Natsu?" I asked. He looked my way, his eyes showed sadness.

"I'm just worried about my mother's necklace. It's the only thing I had left of my mother's so it's really important to me." He said.

I frowned; "Don't worry you'll get it back." I said reassuringly.

He smiled; "I hope so. I feel so unsettled knowing that my mother's necklace may be lost forever." He said. I frowned; I hate seeing him like this. Maybe I should give it to him now. But, I planned on giving it to him later. I sat up and looked down at him. He sat up in curiosity and looked at me.

"I was hoping to ask you this later but seeing you so upset I have decided to ask you now." I said. I reached into my pocket and grabbed a golden chain from and pulled it out. He gasped as I held it up.

"My mother's necklace. Where the hell did you get that?" He said.

"I got it from the guards when they got your clothes." I said. "I had it restored to its former glow and shine. I wanted to surprise you. But, that's not all." He seemed confused so I moved closer and put the necklace around his neck. The cold metal fell onto his neck and he smiled. "Natsu Dragneel; will you do me the honor of coming with me to the Valentine's Day dance?"

He smiled and grabbed my hand. "I would love too; but taking my mother's necklace wasn't necessary." He said.

I chuckled; "I know it was just a special part to it. I'm just glad you said yes. I was really nervous you would say no." I admitted.

He leaned his head on my shoulder; a blush bright on his cheeks. "After the way you've been treating me, why would I not say yes. You've been sweet, kind and supportive of my abuse. That's all I could ask for. There's no way I would turn you down." He said.

I smiled; "Thanks. I just hope Loke doesn't come after me when he's hears you said yes to me and not him." I said.

"If he does I'll have Lucy kick his ass into next week." He said. I put my arm around his shoulders and held him close.

"There's no need to go that far. I'm sure if he knows you're taken then he won't ask you again." I said.

He snuggled into my side. "That's good to know. I can't stand perverts." He said.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he stays away." I said. I looked over and saw an orange daisy in full bloom. I picked the flower and twirled it around before showing it to Natsu. He reached for the stem; his fingers touching mine. He blushed as bright as before and I smiled. I grabbed his other hand; intertwining our fingers and he smiled.

"Hey Gray?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Thank you." He said. I brushed his bangs out his eyes; I smiled. I leaned in but he pulled back. I was shocked and he chuckled putting a finger to my lips. "Not yet; not here. I want it to be special. Not that this isn't special but something I'll remember for the rest of my life."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "You got it." I promised.


	9. Dress Shopping With Lucy

**A short little chapter**

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

"Shut up." Lucy said excitedly.

"I'm serious." I said. She grabbed my shoulders and began to shake me.

"You're not joking with me are you?" she asked.

I chuckled; "Lucy I'm not joking with you. I'm being dead serious." I said.

She let go of my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so happy for you. I never expected that Gray would be such a romantic." She said.

I pulled away from her and reached under my muffler and grabbed the chain to my necklace. "I couldn't believe it either. He restored my mother's necklace and asked me right there in the park. It was so sweet." I said.

Lucy wiped an imaginary tear from her eye. "I hope I get asked in a similar way. Romance for the Valentine's Day dance is a big thing. I'm not going if you stop me in the hall and say we're going to the dance; that won't cut it" She said.

I smiled; "You got that right; this is a really big deal for me. This is my first dance with a date. Let alone a guy. I'm just nervous how the school will take it." I said.

"Don't worry; the school won't care. They're all there for a good time." She said. The bell rang and we walked back to our desks and sat down. We waited for class to start once Carla-sensei walked in. I picked up the chain on my necklace and looked over the charm. It was an angel with her wings spread apart and he hands set in prayer. A small diamond set in the middle of it. I smiled; this necklace will always remind me of my mother. She was a perfect angel to me. I just always have the question of why she hadn't taken me with her. I clenched my fist around the angel before placing it back under my muffler and class quickly began.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I packed my things into my bag; school was over and I couldn't wait to leave. I had the last class of the day without Natsu and it was painful. The class droned on and on and I got bored.

"Gray, can you come over here, please?" Happy-sensei asked. I looked over at Happy-sensei and walked over to him.

"What's up?" I asked.

He sighed; "Gray, have a huge favor to ask of you." He said.

My eyes sharpened; "What kind of favor?" I asked.

"I've been trying my best to get a date with Carla-sensei but every time I talk to her she ignores me. I've heard from some of the students what you did for Natsu so I was wondering. Can I get your advice on what I should do for Carla-sensei?" He explained.

"Wait? Where did you hear about that?" I asked curiously.

He chuckled; "It's all over the school. I would have assumed that you heard. Everyone's talking about it." He said. I clenched my jaw shut from the inside. How did they find out? I wanted that to be a secret. It was a personal moment for me and Natsu. I turned my back to him.

"Tell her how beautiful she is and give her a flower; it will knock her off her feet. Trust me." I advised before walked out of the room. I need to find Natsu; because I know for a fact he wouldn't spread this all over school. He's too shy about his personal life to do something like this. I walked down the halls of the school. Only a few kids were left for after school activities and detention. I walked out the doors of the school and saw the driver waiting for me as usual.

"Gray-sama I've been informed by Natsu-san that he is sorry that he couldn't ride home with you today but he left with Lucy-san to hang out for a while." He said.

I frowned; "I see; then I guess we'll take our leave then." I said; disappointment in my voice.

"Of course." He said. He turned around and opened the door for me. I stepped inside and he shut the door behind me. He walked around the car and got into the driver's seat and we took off to the mansion.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. I was being dragged all over the city with Lucy trying to find a new store that has opened up but doesn't know where it is.

"I'm taking you to the new formal shop that just opened up in the square. It's really popular." She said. I rolled my eyes; she's been excited all day since I told her about me and Gray. She wants to get a dress for when she gets asked to the dance but she wants to get it now. After a walking a few more blocks we finally found the store. I must say; the outfits were nice; both the dresses and the suits. I'm absolutely positive Lucy will find something she loves. We walked inside and we were immediately greeted by a consultant.

"Welcome to formal experiences. I will be your consultant, my name is Michelle and I'll help you with anything you need. I'll help you get dressed; I'll help find matching accessories or answer any questions." She said.

"Thanks; I need help finding a dress." Lucy said.

"What's the occasion?" She asked.

"Valentine's day dance for school." Lucy replied.

Michelle smiled; "I'll help you find the perfect dress." She said. She led us to a dressing room but I had to sit outside the room because she had to change once they were done discussing the dress she wants. I sat back in my seat. I just hope this doesn't take too long. I'm sure Gray was disappointed that I couldn't ride home with him today. I didn't mean to abandon him but Lucy needed help picking a dress and none of her other friends were available to help. I heard the door open and I saw the consultant quickly leave the room and Lucy stepped out. She had stripped down and was wearing a robe to cover herself up.

"Hey; I'm sorry if we're boring you but I promise it will get better once I start trying stuff on." She said. She sat down in the chair next to me and I smiled.

"It's fine; I want to make sure you look great for whoever you go with to the dance." I said. She smiled. "Either that or get everyone to regret not asking you."

She smiled brighter, "Thanks Natsu, I knew I could count on you." She said.

"No problem; I can't have my best friend regretting any outfit that she wore in the future. It would be horrible because you would complain about it every chance it came up." I said.

"Hey." She cried. I looked at her with a serious look and she sighed. "You probably are right about that. But the thought is still very sweet."

"You're welcome Lucy; I know how important this is for you." I said.

"It's important to you too Natsu. You still need to get an outfit too." She said.

"I know that, but I want to earn my money. I don't want Gray to pay for my outfit." I said.

The footsteps of the consultant could be heard coming towards our way. "Let's talk afterwards." She said. She stood up from her seat and headed back inside the room. The consultant had three beautiful dresses in hand as she walked in. I sighed; knowing Lucy this will take a while.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I stared down at the papers in front of me. I couldn't focus on anything right now. I was just worried. Why did Natsu go with Lucy instead of me? I know that they are best friends but leaving at the last minute. I sighed and closed the file. I gathered the rest of the files that were on my desk and placed them in my briefcase. I stood up from my chair and pushed the intercom button.

"Melody, I'm heading home. You can leave when ready." I said.

A moment when by before I got a reply. "Of course Gray-sama. Have a nice night." She replied. I removed my finger from the button and left for the door. I heard a ding go off on my phone and I stopped in my tracks. I reached for my phone and flipped it open. It was a text message. From Natsu.

_I should me back soon. I'm sorry for ditching you but it was an emergency._

What kind of emergency? I wrote back. I walked out of my office and down the hall towards the elevators. I heard another ding from my phone but I waited until I got on the elevator to answer it. I stopped in front of the elevator and hit the down button. The doors immediately opened and I walked inside. I pushed the garage button and the elevator doors closed and it started down. I took this time to see what Natsu had written. I flipped my phone open and read the message.

_I'll explain when I get back. Don't worry, it's nothing serious. _

Well that's a relief. I placed my phone back in my pocket and the doors opened. I walked out and over to my car. I opened the driver's side door and placed my briefcase in the passenger's side chair and got in. I shut the door and started the car. Once it was on, I quickly pulled out and went back home.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

The first two were a bust for Lucy and she really hopes this last dress is the one. The door opened and Lucy walked out once again. She was wearing a short red dress that stopped mid leg; a black ribbon around her torso. She also had on black flats and gold loop earrings.

"Wow Lucy, you look fantastic." I commented.

She smiled; "Thanks Natsu; this one is definitely my favorite." She said.

"Well I think it's perfect. It shows off just enough skin for an appropriate dance and you still look fantastic." Michelle said.

"I'll take it as well as the accessories." She said. Michelle smiled and they left back into the dressing room to remove the outfit and get changed again. I stood up; my legs ached for sitting so long. I smiled; I really hope someone who deserves a girl like Lucy asks her to the dance. She takes these dances seriously so she can't be disappointed. The door opened again and Michelle walked out with the dress and other items in her hands. She quickly left to ring everything up. Lucy walked out a few minutes later after getting dressed.

"Let's go." She said. She grabbed my hand and began to drag me to the counter.

"I can walk myself you know." I complained.

She sighed; "Quit complaining." She complained. I pouted and we stopped at the counter.

"The total for everything is 113.59." Michelle said. Lucy took her purse and opened it and grabbed her wallet. She opened that up and took out her credit card. She handed it to her and with a swipe everything was paid for. She grabbed her bags and credit card and we left the store. When we left I was surprised to see how dark it was.

"Damn it Lucy, how long did you keep me out?" I asked.

"Sorry." She apologized. I took a deep breath.

"It's fine; I just need to get back before Gray starts to worry." I said. She nodded and we quickly started back towards the mansion area. Lucy would walk me most of the way but I plan to walk the rest of the way.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

It's already 8:37pm. Where could he be? I sat back in my recliner; I plan to be here when he gets back. I've seen it before in the movies. I've always wanted to try it on somebody. The back of the chair faced the door so Natsu wouldn't be able to tell if I'm here. I heard the door silently open and I smiled. That has to be him. I heard him put his bag on the floor and I turned the chair around. He jumped and I chuckled at his behavior.

"Geez, how long have you been there?" He asked.

"Not long. Where have you that it took all day?" I asked.

"I was with Lucy, she wanted to get a dress for the dance and you know how girls get." He said.

I stood up, "Yes, I do. They take forever on what they want." I said. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He blushed and I kissed his rosey red cheeks. "I'm just glad you made it back alright."

He smiled; "Thanks. But, I need to do my homework." He said.

"I could help you. I know you're struggling in some of your classes." I said.

He smiled and grabbed one of my hands. "Alright. But after words I just want to sit down and watch a movie." He said.

"Deal but first I have one question." I said.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"How does the whole school know about our time at the park?" I asked.

He frowned and grabbed his bag before he began to drag me down the hall towards his room. "I may have told Lucy; but she doesn't tell people that easily. I have no idea how the school found out. Honest." He replied.

"At least you're being honest. However, we'll have to see tomorrow if Lucy told anyone." I said. He nodded and we left for his room to start his homework.


	10. The Dance

**Hey guys this is the last chapter of the story but don't worry i'm making this a sequal. YAY! However i plan to make it M rated so it may take a while because when you see M you know exactly what i mean. So, it may take me a while to write and be satisfied with it. Wish me luck and enjoy the last chapter and Gomenasi for taking so long. Sorry if the translations are wrong, i kept getting different lines of translations from different places so i just chose one and hoped it was right. **

Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail or the song that was used.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

A few days have passed since I helped Lucy find her dress. I must say I am getting really excited about the dance. But I'm also nervous because I still haven't gotten an outfit and the dance is **TOMMOROW**. What the hell am I supposed to do? I already got a check in the mail from the government for pain and suffering. I didn't really think money would help but I decided to use it for my dance outfit. But, Gray doesn't know I got this money so I need to keep it a secret. I plan to go by myself because if I go with Lucy she'll make me stay longer than necessary.

"Natsu, is something wrong, you keep zoning out?" Gray asked.

"Huh, oh I was just thinking about how much fun the dance is going to be." I said nervously.

Gray smiled; "I can't wait either; it sounds really fun." He said. I smiled as I looked up at the ceiling in Gray's office. I've been in here a few times but I can never get over how amazing it looks. The long couch is my favorite spot because it's so comfortable and I fall asleep some times. I don't think Gray minds though. I could hear his fingers typing on the computer; it seems almost soothing because I know that he's still there watching over me. I always had a small fear that he would leave me out nowhere. But I know that he won't because I know he cares about me. I need to get the perfect outfit and I need to do it now. I sat up from the couch and stretched my arms over my head. I stood up from the couch and walked over to Gray's desk.

"Hey, I know I promised to stay here with you but I have something I need to do." I said.

"What's that? Do you need any help?" He asked.

I smiled; "It's a surprise so I need to do it alone. I promise I won't take long. I'll have the driver take me home. I know you worry about me." I said.

He smiled back; "Alright, just be careful." He said. I leaned in and kissed his cheek before quickly leaving his office to the shop that Lucy brought me to. I think I saw the perfect outfit when I was there with her. I just hope it's still there.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I wonder what he has to do, and what's this surprise he was talking about? He seemed determined to do whatever it was so I trust in my gut to know that's important. I just wonder what it is. I bit my lip before I closed the file I had in front of me and placed it along with a few others in my briefcase. I stood up from my desk and grabbed the briefcase. I walked to the door and walked out of the room. I walked down the hall to the elevator. I just want to get back to the house because Natsu said he's getting a surprise; I don't know who for but I plan to give him a surprise a well. It's the right thing to do. I stepped inside the elevator and pushed the garage button. As the elevator went down I thought of what to do. It has to be really special. The doors opened and I left for my car. I have a lot of planning in such a short time.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

I walked to the door of the shop. I took a deep breath and walked inside the shop. I was greeted by Michelle who was surprised to see me.

"Natsu, I'm surprised you're here. Did you not get a suit for the dance?" she asked.

I sighed; "No I didn't. I wanted something perfect. Can you help?" I explained.

She smiled; "Of course, let's get shopping." She said. I nodded and she led me away towards the men's section. I stopped in front of an arrangement of suits but something was off. "Do any of these look appealing?"

"No, I don't really want a suit. Can I get a button up shirt and slacks? It's only a dance." I suggested.

She smiled; "Good choice, kids these days can't stand the weight of suits and they complain it's too much on their body." She said. She walked over to a part of the shop that displays button up shirts on models. Some were red, some were white. "Is there a certain color that you were looking for?" I told her the color and she smiled. "Ooh, that's going to look sexy on you Natsu."

I blushed; "Thank you Michelle. I'm hoping to impress Gray." I said.

"You mean Gray Fullbuster of Fullbuster corporations." She asked.

I smiled; "Yeah, he's my date." I said, a happy smile forming on my lips.

Michelle smiled; "Well, I hope you too have a great time." She said. She pulled off the color shirt from the rack that I requested and showed it to me.

"That's perfect." I said. She handed it to me and I looked over it. It was the perfect color and will make me look nice. She then looked for some black slacks for me and I decided to go over to the full length mirror. I put a hand over my necklace. The angel sparkles in the light and makes it look elegant. I smiled; this necklace now has greater value to me than before. Not only is it from my mother but it's also a gift from Gray. Michelle came into view on the mirror and I looked over at her.

"That is a very beautiful necklace. It will go great with your shirt." She said.

"Thank you." I said. I turned around to face her. She handed me a pair of slacks and I smiled. "Thank you Michelle."

"No problem, I love to help people look good for the special occasions." She said.

"Well I appreciate this." I said. "Is there anything else I should get before I go?"

She put a finger to her chin, "I'm not sure, maybe a tie of you want one." She suggested.

I nodded; "Of course, I can't forget about that." I said. She walked over to the tie shelf and took off a tie and showed it to me.

"This one is perfect." She said. I nodded, I trust her judgment. She led me over to the check out and began to ring everything up. "Alright your total is $55.79." I took out sixty dollars and handed it to her. She gave me my change and my bag of clothes and I left the store.

"Have a nice night Michelle." I called to her.

"You too Natsu." She replied back. I walked out of the store and immediately took out my cell phone. I dialed the number to the driver to have him pick me up. I then left a quick message for Gray since he didn't answer my call. I told him I was on my way back and that I would be there soon. I sat down on the bench and placed my bag next to me. I hope the driver gets here soon; I can't wait to see Gray. Plus, I don't like being out at night alone. I looked around constantly for anyone suspicious. Finally the limo pulled up and I quickly got inside and we left for the mansion.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

I looked at myself in the mirror; everything was ready for Natsu to come back. All I have to do now is make sure I look alright. My hair is in place, my clothes are wrinkle free. I'm ready. I turned away from the mirror and walked out of the room. I walked down the hall into the living room and waited on the couch near the window. My driver was going to give me a message when they are going to pull up. I adjusted my collar before looking out the window. The road up was clear so they must be almost here. I looked back to see my chef walking into the living room.

"Gray-sama I set the table for you as well as lit the candles. Is there anything else you need me to do?" She said.

"No, I can handle the rest." I said. She walked back to the kitchen and I stood up from the couch. He's here. I walked to the door and quickly opened it. I walked out onto the steps and watched as the limo pulled up. It came to a stop and Natsu opened his door and stepped out. I noticed he had a large white bag in his hand. He looked up at me and smiled brightly.

"Gray." He said. I smiled and he ran up to me. He stopped in front of me and I quickly got behind him. I put the bandana over his eyes and he gasped. "What are you going?"

I chuckled; "It's a surprise." I said. I walked him to the door and we walked inside. I walked him through the living room and down the hall to the dining room. I stopped in the doorway and removed my hands from his shoulders. I put fingers around the bandana and removed it from in front of his eyes. His eyes widened as he saw the set up. The dark room was lit by a dozen candles; the meal was set on a table with a white table cloth and a soft sound of music played in the background.

"Gray, what did you do?" He asked.

"I wanted to show you my romantic side. I think I did a pretty good job wouldn't you say." I said. He smiled and looked back at me.

"Thank you Gray, it's so nice. I can only imagine what you have planned for the dance." He said. I walked him over to his seat and he sat down. I pushed in his seat and sat down across from him.

"I can only wait for tomorrow night as well. I think you will enjoy it. However, I say we start dinner." I said. He nodded and we started to eat. I must say for my first dish that I have made this isn't half bad. Natsu smiled and placed his fork down.

"Wow Gray, this is great, maybe you give me some cooking lessons some time." He said. I nodded but my mind flashed an image of Natsu in a puffy apron. He had a ladle and spatula in hand.

"_Gray, I made all of this for you." He would say. _

I blushed and shook my head. I can't think like that, he's nothing like that nor would he ever do that. He smiled as he continued eating; but it won't kill me to imagine it right. I looked over at him; the candle lights reflect off of him making him look as if he was glowing. His eyes sparkled like diamonds full of joy. He really is something special to me.

"What, do I have something on my face?" He asked. He blushed and felt around his face.

"No, you just look nice in the candle light." I commented. His blush darkened and he put his hands back down on his lap.

"If you keep making me blush like this I may be stuck with it." He commented.

I chuckled; "Sorry." I apologized.

"It's fine as long as I'm not stuck as a tomato I'm alright." He said. I laughed at him, he's so childish. He pouted at me, "Gray, it's not funny."

"You're right." I said. He stood up from his chair and walked over to my end of the table. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and placed his chin on his arm.

"Listen to me, I had a really nice time tonight but I'm really exhausted. We had a full day of school, I had a little shopping to do and I had a great meal with you. But, unfortunately I have to go to bed." He said. He kissed my cheek and released my shoulders. "I'll see you in the morning; maybe we can do something together before the dance." He said. He walked out of the room and I smiled.

"It's nice to know I did something right." I said to myself. I collected the plates and walked over to the kitchen. The chef collected the dishes from me and I went back into the dining room; the maids were cleaning up the candles and the table. "You know I was going to clean up myself."

"We know Gray-sama but we wanted to do the cleaning for you." The maid with the large glasses replied.

I smiled; "Well thank you for that." I said. I stretched my arms over my head and walked over to the doorway of the dining hall. "Good night."

"Good night." The maids said. I walked out and headed back to my room. I walked down the hall to my room and walked inside and retired for the night.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

It was the next day and mid afternoon. I was getting ready for the dance in my room. I kept my room under complete lock down so neither Gray nor Romeo walks in and sees me. I looked in the mirror; I had on the button up shirt and the slacks but I still don't have the muffler or my shoes. The outfit I have on now looks great; but it's missing something. I grabbed my muffler and wrapped it around my neck, making sure the necklace was still visible. I smiled; I guess I look alright. I fixed my hair for the 5th time that afternoon and left the room. I was really excited to get the dance. I can only imagine how the set up is. I walked into the living room I saw Romeo sitting on the couch, he was reading a magazine when he looked over at me.

"Wow Natsu, you look awesome."Romeo commented.

I smiled; "Thanks Romeo, have you seen your brother?" I asked.

He put a finger to his chin. "I think he's in his room getting ready." He replied.

"Alright." I said. I sat down next to Romeo on the couch and I noticed something strange about his magazine. I sharpened my eyes and snatched the magazine from his hands.

"Eh, what the hell?" He yelled. I looked it over and my face turned bright red.

"Eh, Romeo what the hell are you reading?" I yelled. It was full of girls; and it was totally inappropriate for a child his age. He snatched it back from me and placed it behind his back.

"Natsu promise you won't tell Nii-sama. He would freak if he knew I was reading this." He said.

"Alright but why the hell are you reading it?" I asked nervously.

"We're learning about the female body in health so I'm getting use to looking at a girl naked so that I don't laugh my ass off in class." He said.

"Alright, smart move just get rid of it after the class ends." I said.

He smiled; "Of course." He said. I sighed; kids these days have a weird way of learning. Footsteps were heard coming towards the living room and I looked up. Gray walked in, he was wearing a red button up shirt and black slacks with a black tie.

"You look nice." I commented. I stood up from the couch and he looked over at me. My button up shirt was a pale pink with a white tie, my slacks were black. I also wore my muffler with my mother's necklace but you already knew that.

"You look fantastic." He commented.

"Aww thanks but now I feel bad that I look better than you." I said.

"Who the hell told you that?" Gray interjected.

I giggled, "I did. I said you look nice and you said I look fantastic thus making me better dressed than you." I explained.

He pouted; "Whatever, let's just get going." He said. I chuckled and grabbed his hand and we left for the dance.

* * *

_**(Gray's POV)**_

As we arrived at the school I noticed all of the cars and limos pulling up in front of the school. Natsu was staring out the window, his eyes full of excitement. The school was decorated in lights and streamers of pink and red. There were lights coming from the open doors of the gymnasium with the voices of happy students. The limo driver waited for the rest of the cars to finish dropping off the pairs inside the cars that were already in line before letting us out.

"I'm so excited…I can't wait to see the inside of the gym. I bet it looks really pretty." Natsu said cheerfully.

"I bet." I replied. The limo came to a stop and the driver stepped out of the limo and walked over to Natsu's side to open the door for us.

"Oh I can't wait." Natsu said, jumping in his seat. The driver opened the door and Natsu immediately got out of the car. Suddenly flashes of light appeared and he gasped. I growled and quickly. "Oi, what the hell I can't see." He started to step back from blindness and he collided with my chest. I held onto him as I looked around. The paparazzi were here to get pictures of me. Natsu looked back at me, "What's going on?"

"It's the press trying to get a story on me." I said. He looked back at the paparazzi as they continued to flash pictures of us. I quickly led him inside to get away from them. His eyes were spiraling from all the light that flashed in his eyes a few moments ago. He rubbed his eyes and blinked before looking around. His eyes widened as he looked around. Streamers hand on the pillars, tables of refreshments and lights that shine all over the floors and the walls of the gymnasium like a club.

"Oh wow, it's even more beautiful then I imagined it." He gasped. I walked next to him and looked over at him.

"Yeah, more beautiful than I had imagined myself." I commented. He looked over at me with confusion; but soon realized what I was talking about a bright blush began to cascade on his cheeks. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Come on; let's go see if Lucy and Erza are here yet." He said. I nodded and we began to look around for them. I wonder who they went with. They never said who they were going with so this will really be a surprise. He led me over to the refreshments table where we saw Lucy. She was standing at the table; she seems to be waiting for someone. "Oi, Lucy." She turned to us and waved.

"Oi, Natsu, Gray." She called to us. We stopped in front of her and she smiled. "Wow, you too look great."

"Thanks Lucy, you look beautiful." I commented.

She smiled, "Thanks." She said. She looked around and then back at us. "Have you guys seen Loke?"

Natsu gasped, "You're not here with him are you?" He asked.

She blushed, "I am. I know he's a player but I won't let him have his way with me. I'm not that stupid." She said.

I slapped my forehead, "Lucy, he's the biggest pervert in school, why would you accept his offer." I said.

She smiled and lifted her hand towards us. "Because he did something similar to your invitation Gray. I couldn't say no." She said. A golden ring was placed on her left ring finger, a large blue diamond shined in the middle. "I know I shouldn't have said yes because of jewelry but his speech was so romantic I just couldn't say no."

Natsu smiled brightly and looked back at me. "Those types of situations bring out the best in people. They bring out the persons inner emotions and bring them to reality. Romance is a big thing in a person's life time because it reflects your future in a big way. I just hope for your sake, Loke is a good match for you and you don't make a big mistake." He said.

I smiled; I never knew Natsu was so wise about romance. Lucy had a tear collecting in her eye. She wiped it away and smiled.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way. I'll remember that." She said. He nodded and looked back at me. He smiled and hugged my side.

"Remember that Gray." He whispered. I nodded and he looked up at me. I looked down at him and smiled.

"Natsu, Gray I see you made it." A voice called to us. We looked over to see Erza walking over with someone. I didn't recognize him so he probably doesn't go here.

"Erza, who's your friend?" Natsu asked. She smiled and looked over at said friend.

"This is Jellal Fernandez, he's my date." She said. I was surprised she could get a date that would actually say yes without being forced.

"Oi, it's nice to meet you." Jellal said.

"Likewise." I said.

"Where's Loke? He should be back by now." Erza asked, specifically to Lucy.

She looked around; "I'm not sure, I'm getting worried." She said.

"It's more suspicious than worry." I thought.

"I'm going to look for him." Lucy said. She excused herself and left to find Loke. This is my chance.

"Excuse me; I have to take care of something." I said. Natsu looked back at me instantly.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." I said. He was hesitant before nodding in approval and I made my leave.

* * *

_**(Natsu's POV)**_

"I wonder why he left so suddenly." I said to myself.

"I'm sure it's something important to just leave like that." Erza said. I nodded and looked back at her. "Trust me on this; he'll be back in a few minutes."

"I trust him. He's not the kind of person people think him to be." I said.

"Of course, we've known him long enough to know that." She replied. I smiled; I hope he gets back soon. I want that dance he promised. I took a sip of my punch and leaned against the table. "We're going to go Natsu, Jellal wants to dance."

"Have fun." I said. They walked onto the dance floor and I smiled. Erza deserves someone who can treat her right. Also, if she's happy, then she might go easier on everyone and people won't fear her. And Lucy, I hope she can change Loke's way from a play boy pervert to a faithful young man. Or at least a faithful because Loke is very childish when he gets the chance. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I gasped.

"Hey you didn't forget about my now did you?" Gray asked.

I chuckled; "I could never forget you Gray." I said.

He smiled; "I say we go and dance. That is the point of the dance." He said. I nodded and he took my hand and walked me onto the dance floor. The song was ending so we can wait for the next one to start. The song ended and claps were heard from the couples who danced to together. A new song came on and I gasped.

"Is this?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yep I knew you liked this song because it represented you so I thought it was the perfect song to dedicate to you tonight." He answered. He put his hands on my hips and I blushed. "Come, let's dance together." I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder and the other hand in his. The lyrics were completely memorized in my head which made the dance even more romantic.

**Hana mo kimo bokura mo kanashii **_**(Both the flowers and the trees are sad)**_

**Sora ni mukatte nobiru shika nai **_**(Only being able to grow towards the sky)**_

**Utsumu kutabi ni bokura wa kizuku **_**(Every time they look down they remember)**_

**Soshite mata miageru **_**(And they look up once again)**_

We swayed to the beat as the song played its beautiful lyrics. I smiled up at him as he looked down at me.

"This is so sweet of you Gray. I'll never forget this." I said.

"And why is that?" He asked.

**Nemuru anata wa kanashi so de **_**(You looked so sad as you sleep)**_

I closed my eyes and I got closer to him. I let my hands fall to his chest as they wrapped around him. My head rested on his chest as we danced.

**Warui yume demo miteru youda **_**(As if you are having a bad dream)**_

**Boku wa koko dayo tonari ni iroyo **_**(But I am here. Right beside you)**_

**Dokoemo mou iknanai **_**(And I won't go anywhere)**_

"Because my first dance with you, right now is a first of many things." I said. I stayed silent for a moment as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "My first dance, my first dance with you, the first time being at anything school related without fresh bruises." I looked up at him.

**HOW DO I LIVE WITHOUT YOU**

An array of lights began to flash around the room, bright pinks and dark reds lit up the room. Everyone looked up at the lights; smiling and gasping in wonder.

**Hito wa mina sora wo miru **_**(Everyone looks up at the sky)**_

**Miagete wa me wo fuseru **_**(But then glances back down)**_

"Oh wow." Was said by some and "Look at that." Was said by others.

**Itsuka mita aozaro wo sagasezu ni nageku kedo **_**(You will never see the blue sky unless you search for it)**_

**Jiyuu sa to wagamama wo surikaete ikite kita **_**(Which may seem sad)**_

**Hoshi mo nai yoru no sora **_**(You have lived mistaking freedom for selfishness)**_

**Yukuatemo mienai me de samayou **_**(Relying on a starless night)**_

The song continued for a few moments with an instrumental beat. The song is so relaxing yet so sad at the same time. Gray was right; this song does remind me of us.

**Nani mo kowai mono nado nakatta **_**(With an invisible eye**_**)**

**Sore wa mamoru monoga nai dake **_**(Wandering around)**_

**Ashita no koto mo jyuunen saki mo ima no boku wa kowai yo **_**(I have had nothing to be afraid of)**_

**I LIVE HAPPY MY SWEETHEART**

I chuckled, that parts my favorite. It sounds silly but also very sweet.

**Hito wa mina sora ni naku **_**(To everyone who is empty)**_

**Te wo hiroge yume wo miru **_**(Lend out a hand, and dream a dream)**_

**Itsuka mita aozora wo **_**(Now look to the sky)**_

**Itsumade mo mamora kedo **_**(For I will alway**_**s protect you)**

The music began to speed up and more upbeat and I smiled; but at the same time I was upset. That means the song is almost over.

"Natsu." Gray called to me.

I looked up at him, "Yes." I answered.

He smiled and looked me in the eye. I blush a bright pink as his smile was so gentle.

**Jiyuu ni habataki tobi mawaru kage ni **_**(The shadow is free to flap its wings and fly around)**_

**Boku wa mou akogare tari shinai **_**(For I do not long for it anymore)**_

**Dare mo jiyuu ja nai jiyuu tte sou ja nii **_**(Everyone isn't free, freedom isn't anything like that)**_

**Sora niwa michi ga nai dake **_**(It's just that the sky doesn't have a road)**_

"I will make sure you never forget this night." Gray whispered in my ear. I smiled as he pulled back to face me.

**Anata to iu sora no naka **_**(In the sky called "you")**_

**Boku dake wo tojikomete **_**(Is where I am trapped)**_

**Mou dokomeo ikanai yo **_**(I am not going anywhere)**_

**Mou dokonimo ikanai de **_**(So please don't go anywhere either)**_

Gray began to lean in; this time I didn't stop him. I feel this is the right moment for this. I leaned in towards him and our lips connected in a gentle kiss. The music began to end as the lyrics softly began to close.

**Hito wa mina sora no naka **_**(Everyone is in the sky)**_

**Jiyuu to iu kago no naka **_**(In the cage called "freedom")**_

**Anata dake ireba ii **_**(Is it enough if you are here)**_

**Kono sora ni mou tsubasa wa iranai **_**(For in the sky I do not need wings any more)**_

The song ended and we pulled away from each other. The other dancers who were completely forgotten by the two of us clapped there hardest. I blushed as the clapping got harder and the cat calls got louder. Gray grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles. I smiled as we walked off the floor and over to the punch table. I hugged his side as we walked. I was so happy I couldn't leave his side. I looked over to see Lucy, she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

She giggled, "It was so beautiful. You too make an amazing couple." She cried.

I brought Lucy into a hug and she cried softly. "Thank you Lucy." I said.

She smiled; "For what?" She asked.

I pulled away from her and walked back over to Gray, "For being such a great friend to me. You helped me through my abuse to get to this point. I really appreciate it." I thanked her. She nodded as her tears fell harder. "Luce, don't cry it will make me cry." I wiped my eyes as I felt tears forming.

"I'm sorry." She chuckled sadly. Loke pulled her into a hug as he walked up.

"It's ok princess; let it out." He said.

"Don't call me princess." She mumbled into his chest. I chuckled; that's our Lucy. I looked up at Gray; he had a bright smile on his face.

"Gray." I said to him.

"Hm." He answered.

I kissed his cheek; "Thank you so much for all of this." I said.

"You're welcome." He said. He gave me a chaste kiss and I giggled.

"Oi Gray." Loke said. Gray looked over at him as Loke looked over at us. "Take care of my Natsu-chan."

I smiled as Gray pulled me in close. "Of course; I won't let anyone touch him." He said. "And he's my Natsu-chan now."

"Gray." I complained. He knows I can't stand that name.

"What?" He asked.

"It's just Natsu, no chan after that. I don't like honorifics." I said.

"Aww, but I think Natsu-chan is cute." He said.

I blushed, "Fine but don't use it all the time." I said.

"Of course, I don't want to be like Loke." He responded.

"Hey what's wrong with me." Loke complained.

I grabbed Gray's hand. "Let's go dance." I said; quickly changing the subject. He nodded and we left the others to there bickering. Gray pulled me close and I smiled.

"Natsu, promise me that you'll never leave me." Gray said.

I looked up him and smiled. "I promise because I don't need my wings anymore. I'm right where I belong; right here in your arms with you." I said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Gray said. He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes. "Because I'm your home and your savior. Nothing will ever change that."


End file.
